


Profesor nuevo

by PayDulceAmargo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayDulceAmargo/pseuds/PayDulceAmargo
Summary: Que pasaría que durante todo este tiempo el gobierno tenia un az bajo la manga y ese era traer del futuro a la persona que matara al destructor de la luna.Pero veamos que ara Nagisa del futuro que ahora sera un profesor nueva en la clase End.
Relationships: Karma/Nagisa, Karmagisa
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologo

Unos ojos se abrieron lentamente, miro a su alrededor, estaba en una capsula de un líquido azulado verdoso. En donde respiraba había conductos que seguro le depositaban aire para no morir. Pero en su mente solo había una cosa.

"¿¡¿Porque coño estoy desnudo?!?"

Grito mentalmente, pero de repente se abre una puerta dejando a la vista a un grupo de personas con ropa de guarda espalda y... ¿Karasuma-sensei? Que hacía en un lugar así y mucho más joven, como... cuando tenía 14 años.

-Hola Nagisa Shiota te informare sobre lo que ahora será tu vida- dijo con su voz firme para pedirles a sus acompañantes que sacaran el frágil cuerpo del oji cielo.

\----------1 Hora después---------

Nagisa estaba vestido con una bata de hospital celeste acostado en una camilla y a su lado su antiguo profesor de educación física.

\- ¿Va a hablar o yo debo hacer la preguntas?- pregunto el joven de apenas 21 años de edad.

\- Discúlpame, el gobierno desarrollo una gran tecnología para poder traer cuerpo del futuro o pasado a nuestro presente, pero no es suficiente para matar al que destruyo la luna y decidimos traerte a ti Nagisa Shiota. Según nuestra investigación tú fuiste y serás el qué mate al que nombran "Koro-sensei"- hablo tranquilamente y suavemente, no quería asustar a su "ex alumno" si se puede decir así.

-Pero... mi vida, dentro de dos semanas iba a enseñarles a unos jóvenes para comenzar mi trabajo de profesor- susurro el peli celeste que tocaba su suave cabello mediamente corto, quería deshacerse poco a poco de lo que tanto deseo su madre y su actual cabello le llegaba justo un centímetro más arriba de los hombros.

-¿Profesor? perfecto- sonrió, una de las cosas que pocas veces se logra ver.


	2. -1-

En la clase del fin se podía notar la sorpresa al escuchar las simples palabras de Koro-sensei.

-Esto... Koro-sensei puede repetirlo por favor- Pidió Sugino aun asombrado.

-Claro Sugino-Kun- Dijo mientras sus tentáculos se movían de manera ansiosa- Tendremos un nuevo profesor y todos deben ser amables con el- dijo para mirarlos de manera seria.

-Are... seguro que es un asesino ¿no es así? - sonrió de manera autosuficiente el pelirrojo que era el único que no estaba impactado ante la noticia.

-Puede ser Karma-kun, pero esperemos que no sea como Bitch-sensei- dijo Nagisa mientras suspiraba al solo pensar en su profesora de idiomas duplicada.

-Tranquilos, no soy como ella- la puerta fue abierta dejando a la vista una joven con unos tacos de aproximadamente 8 centímetros, una falda corta, pero debajo de ellas unas pantis negras y una camisa blanca con una corbata de color celeste- Un gusto a todos, mi nombre es Agisa Hinata- Su cabellos celestes eran sueltos. Sus labios de un tono rosado suave, con sus ojos delineados y sus pestañas bien rameadas- y seré su profesor de historia- sonrió para por fin abrir sus ojos dejando unos bellas esmeraldas a la vista de todos sus alumnos y ex compañeros.

La gran mayoría de los chicos hablaban de lo guapa que es su profesora nueva y las chicas solo admitían su envidia al ver las formadas caderas de la mayor de edad.

-Informare todo sobre mi, ustedes son mi curso para conseguir experiencia y al fin graduarme como profesor oficial, no fui contratada para matar a koro-sensei, en verdad lo fui para otra cosa, pero está en mi criterio decirlo o no y por la poca confianza que les tengo no se lo diré- mentira bien dicha.

-¡¿QUE!? Eso no tiene sentido- Kayano exclamo extrañada ¿ella que hace aquí si no vino a matar al pulpo pervertido amarrillo?

Ella solo sonrió y de su maleta saco una carpeta y al abrirla comenzó a leer lo escrito.

-¿Karma Akabane?-miro a la dirección en la que se encontraba el nombrado- se podría decir el mejor de toda la clase tanto en estudios como en capacidad del asesinato, pero que mal si no fuera por tus buenas calificaciones la capacidad de asesinato de otro alumno te ganaría por miles de puntos- dijo bromista enseñando la lengua y guiñando unos de sus bellos ojos.

-¿Que está diciendo?- se notaba el enojo que apoderaba el cuerpo del chico.

-Solo digo la verdad- sonrió con ternura para después cerrar los ojos por unos segundos- o acaso eres un cobarde que solo ladra, pero no muerde- su sonrisa era de malicia pura.

-Hija de pu- se quedó callado no porque quiso, su querido profesor jefe le tenía la boca tapada con uno de sus tentáculos.

-No debe ser mal educado con la nueva profesora, tienen que respetarla al menos un poco- y con una sonrisa comenzó a nombrar la lista.

Todos disparaban mientras koro-sensei hablaba, pero "Hinata-sensei" solo reirá internamente. Sacar a Karma de las casillas era algo que le encantaba hacer, era como comer helado en verano, refrescante. Gracias a estar siempre con el pelirrojo muchas de las características de él se le pegaron, ejemplo que como si fuera una ilusión le apareciera unos cuernos y una cola o solo lo sentía ¿Quién sabe?

Solo salió de la sala para preparar su trabajo, después de todo ese día no les tocaba historia a los chicos.


	3. -2-

Se miraba en el espejo, sus piernas blancas y delgadas, con los altos tacos sus pantorrillas se veían mejor, sus caderas ayudaban en su papel, pero la falta de pecho fue remplazada por un sostén con relleno falso, solo debe tener cuidado de que no se le suelte, porque si sucede se jodió en su táctica. Admitía que ver la misma historia le aburría, aunque podría verla de un punto de vista distinto terminara igual ¿Cambiar el futuro no estaría mal? Pero no de las formas extremas donde un personaje muere, sino que se adelantara los sentimientos de amor entre las parejas futuras.

-Cuanto te extraño- susurro de manera amorosa mientras veía el anillo en su dedo que representaba su compromiso.

Sus latidos siempre demostraban que su corazón era ocupado por una persona y sus suspiros eran robados y si te percatabas bien podrías escuchar el nombre de la persona que son ahora dueños.

Salió de su departamento para caminar de forma normal, pero al ver que la gran mayoría de ojos se fijaban en él. Un sentimiento comenzó a nacer y era los nervios y repulsión que le daban esas miradas. Unas de lujuria y otras como si le examinaran su cuerpo y le juzgaran por quien es. Aun con tantas veces que ha sucedido a lo largo de su vida y las constante veces que su amado le decía que estuviera tranquilo que con él a su lado siempre le protegería, que mal que ahora no estaban juntos.

¿Que estará pasando con ellos?

Se preguntaba el Nagisa adulto, su tiempo original se habrá detenido o seguiría corriendo con el desaparecido. Le gustaría saber, pero debe concentrarse en lo importante, en la razón de qué este aquí.

-Para mantener todo en orden, pero nunca dijeron nada de que lo pueda avanzar solo un poquito- después de decir eso de sus labios salió una pequeña risa.

Al llegar la primera hora fue inglés, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia ella estaba detrás de la puerta viendo como actuaba cada alumno mientras Irina-sensei enseñaba su materia de una forma un poco para mayores de edad.

-Nunca cambiara- susurro Nagisa con una gotita cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Y hinata-sensei ¿Porque decidió esta clase y no otra? - pregunto su ex-profesor.

-Pues digamos que fui asignada por elección de mis habilidades y me otorgaron a unos alumnos que nadie creería que lograran algo, pero yo sé que ellos llegaran a ser grandes personas, algunos famosos y otros felices- Sonrió con nostalgia mientras miraba su anillo- y otros juntando sus vidas con otra hasta la eternidad- dio un pequeño beso a ese anillo- Koro-sensei, sé muy bien que está investigando sobre mí. Si soy una asesina como Irina-sensei, si soy alguien del gobierno como Kamakura-sensei, pero le diré algo. Solo una vez enterré un cuchillo en alguien y ese no era de metal- dijo con una risa y en sus ojos la nostalgia regresaba al recordar ese día.

-Nagisa-kun- al nombrar el conocido nombre del estudiante con mayor probabilidad de asesino hizo que el nombrado del futuro sonreirá para después mirar de nuevo a sus nuevos alumnos.

La segunda clase que también forma parte de la tercera era instruida por el profesor que hace suspirar a la mayoría de las alumnas y a una profesora que la nombran perra.

Todos atacaban con intenciones de matar a el instructor, pero como siempre nadie le hacía ningún rasguño. Aburrido pensó y sin evitarlo tomo un cuchillo anti-koro-sensei que lo saco del puesto de karma, que importaba si tenía como cincuenta uno menos no hacía tanta diferencia.

Se paro en las escaleras y comenzó a bajar, por sus tacones sus pisadas se hacían sonar y llamaron la atención de todos.

-Karasuma-sensei, ¿me podría ayudar a ver si sigo en forma? - pregunto con una sonrisa y todos miraban a su nuevo profesor de forma extraña ¿Que tenía planeado?


	4. -3-

Todos miraban a su nueva profesora que se acercaba hacia ellos y al ver a Nagisa Shiota le susurro algo en el oído y sin que nadie escuchara el asintió para después quitarse los zapatos y sus coletas entregándoselas así a Hinata-sensei que solo agradeció con una sonrisa para quitarse sus zapatos y con las intenciones de ponerse dos coletas bajas.

Todos comenzaron a reírse al ver la verdadera altura de su nueva profesora que decidió hacer oídos sordos y seguir preparándose, pero después se fijó que si se ponía las dos coletas ya no solo se darían cuenta que su estatura es igual a Nagisa, si no que su apariencia con dos coletas también. Tal vez creen cosas sobre él y comiencen a investigarlo. Él no quería que todos supieran su secreto así que solo tomo una liga y agarro todo su hermoso cabello celeste y hacer una cola de caballo, un peinado que nunca utilizo al frente de sus compañeros así que con una sonrisa se acercó a su ex-profesor.

-Ya empecemos- firme dijo esas palabras a su compañero de trabajo y caminando de forma suave se acercó al hombre mayor.

Sus pazos delicados que no hacían ningún sonido, su rostro relajado y una sonrisa casual como si fuera caminando para buscar los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche, ya al estar en menos de un metro del pelinegro saco el cuchillo y con la puntería al cuello intento insertarlo, esa maniobra rápido hizo a todos sorprenderse. Después de obviamente esquivar el ataco Karasuma intento tomar el brazo, pero al hacerlo sintió una patada en la mejilla. Con la fuerza que tenía en su brazo se impulsó para arriba y con sus dos piernas pegarle junto en su mejilla izquierda, después de distraerlo cruzo sus piernas en el cuello del pelinegro y de su sostén con mucho relleno saco otro cuchillo anti koro-sensei obviamente robado del puesto de Karma Akabane el diablo en persona, pero.

Nagisa tiene el talento de muerto, algo que ningún diablo podría ganar.

Con un impulso para atrás hizo que su ex-profesor perdiera el equilibro y callera. Con el cuchillo recién sacado lo puso en el ojo derecho de Karasuma-sensei.

-Lo mate- canturreo y soltó el agarre que ejercía sus piernas en el cuello de su ex-sensei - Sensei debe tener los ojos en el enemigo, no solo en el arma, es algo crucial si no quiere morir- dijo de forma de regaño infantil mientras inflaba sus mejillas para después reírse por lo que acaba de decir- Gracias Nagisa-kun por darme tus zapatos y liga, es muy incómodo ser mujer- y era la verdad, andar con una falda y que el miedo que se suba y muestre el elefante le aterraba y mucho.

-De nada Hinata-sensei- sonrió, una sonrisa de un chico inocente que no sabe que su futuro está al frente de él, literalmente.

-Espero que vayan a clases, nos vemos después chicos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se despidió de sus excompañeros y nuevos alumnos.

Al entrar en el edificio corrió en busca de Koro-sensei, pero no fue mucho su recorrido al verle en la puerta del salón.

-No tuviste que hacer eso, ahora te tendrán en la mira- le regaño.

-¿Y? Igual no me descubrirán aunque buscaran miles de años- dijo mientras su sonrisa se alargaba- Ya elimine toda pisca sobre mí en el gobierno y papel, Ritsu no es un peligro para ahora mismo- dijo de forma seria- pero recuerda, calladito yo soy Hinata-sensei una simple chica que los ayudara en historia y hablando de historia debo ir por mis cosas, la siguiente clase es mía- sonrió y se fue dejando a un pulpo amarrillo intrigado sobre lo que vivió su ex-alumno.


	5. -4-

Nagisa estaba muy alegre, darles clases a sus propios amigos eso iba ser raro, pero de todas formas entretenido sus labios soltaban la suave melodía de uno de los opening de la nueva novela de su mejor amiga. Debe admitir que se la veía mientras estudiaba para el examen final, es que justo en momentos difíciles llego al clímax de la historia y pues ni tan mal le fue al final en la prueba y hasta se vio los capítulos que repiten en los fines de semana.

-Soy un asco de humano- Susurro para sí mismo- Mejor me apuro para llevar esta información a mis alumnos- Un aura de felicidad rodeo al joven con vestimenta femenina- cuanto deseo un pantalón- Susurro entre dientes mientras aún mantenía esa aura y sonrisa de felicidad.

Escucho como la campana sonó y se apuró a llegar a tiempo a sus clases, su primer día y ya llego tarde al salón que esta solo a unos metros, que aso de futuro profesor será, se regañó así mismo.

-Buenos días alumnos- Y al entrar solo vio a diez alumnos- ¿Eh? ¿Y los demás? - Dijo mientras miraba los lugares vacíos.

-Los demás no vinieron excusándose que no confiaran en usted por decir que no es una asesina y después mostrar esos movimientos en combate y otros dicen ¿Para qué? Que usted solo enseñara historia y nada que tenga relevancia al asesinato o sobre Koro-sensei y que se quedara callada sobre cualquier tema que nos informe quien es usted en verdad- dijo de forma seria y continua la joven de cabellos verdes.

-Que me quedare callada- Susurro decepcionado, sus compañeros le dejaron aparte ¿Por qué?

Solo eres una desconocida para ellos, tú no eres el Nagisa que conocieron en una clase.

Al recordar ese punto importante solo pudo sentir como la anterior aura de felicidad se convertía en uno de decepción. Suspiro cansado, pensó y supo que lo único que le quedaba era su instinto asesino y manipular las pocas mentes de alumnos que se quedaron en su simple clase.

-¿Cuál fue el intento de asesinato con más logros y el más cercano?- Pregunto desesperado, ahora que se daba cuenta nunca pregunto en que tiempo llego. Tal vez fue después de que Irina-sensei los traiciono por un tiempo o después de ir a la isla y combatir esos asesinos.

\- El último fue el de Karma y el más efectivo, fue hace una semana- Y es ahí cuando sus ojos se abrieron completamente, recién comenzó la clase de asesinato. Es decir que faltan meses para dar por sentado la muerte de su profesor. Una sonrisa surco sus labios, ahora utilizara sus notas sobre Koro-sensei que hizo por todo el año.

-Ya, comenzare con preguntas básicas sobre la historia de Japón y de recompensa les daré datos sobre Koro-sensei que tal vez le ayuden en el asesinato de él y quien sabe, si en la prueba que hare en el siguiente mes pasan los diez que están presente les enseñe algunas de mis tácticas- Dije de forma seria mientras dejaba todos mis papeles sobre mi mesa mientras me sostenía de la pizarra- ¿Aceptan?- Pregunto con una sonrisa aún más larga que las anteriores.

Todos levantaron las manos en aceptación y ahí fue cuando comenzó el interrogatorio, solo lograron responder cinco de las veinte preguntas bien, se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero eso lo dejo de lado y busco en su mochila su antigua libreta llena de notas.

-Ya, prometido es deuda les daré cinco datos que seguro les ayuda en cortar al menos un tentáculo si es que lo usan de forma sabia- Informo serio.

Mirando a cada uno de los chicos sentados para comenzar a escribir con tiza en la pizarra.

-Cuando se moja se vuelve más lento a causa de que su cuerpo absorbe el agua logrando así que se hinche podrían ocuparlo para después atacarles de la forma más rápida que puedan- Los pocos alumnos quedaron sorprendidos ante esa información y el estudiante Nagisa no desaprovecho para anotarlo en su libreta, eso causo recuerdos en su profesor.

-No sé si saben esto, pero los informo para que lo tengan en mente aún más, si cortan al menos un tentáculo de él, su velocidad disminuirá un diez por ciento por cada tentáculo- Marco las últimas palabras con su voz para que le escucharan bien.

\- No soporta lo paranormal, con un simple cuarto oscuro y un rostro terrorífico lo tendrán corriendo de miedo- Soltó una risa en la ultimo al recordar la escena de la cueva.

-Le encantan los chismes jugosos, así que pueden atraerles en una conversación de cosas femeninas importantes o que se yo, yo no lo matare, serán ustedes- Les apunto con un cuchillo que le robo a Karma nuevamente al pasar cerca de su puesto.

\- y último, pero no menos importante si él se siente amenazado ante ustedes y no tiene ninguna forma de defenderse él se concentrará en una bola y estará encapsulado por veinticuatro horas y al salir será por medio de una explosión así que no pueden dejarlo en un cubo lleno de balas anti-Koro-sensei no funcionara- Dijo mientras terminaba el dibujo del pulpo dentro de la bola que el recordaba en esa excursión.

Suspiro cansado mientras veían como sus nuevos alumnos le agradecían su información y comenzaban a planear su próximo plan.

-Pero, por esta información que les acabo de dar no puede saberlo nadie más que ustedes hasta que uno de ellos lo descubra. Mis labios no valen solo cinco respuestas buena- Dijo mientras entregaba hojas a cada alumno sobre el tema de cómo sus antepasados llegaron al país ahora llamado Japón- Y si abren la boca considérense muertos- Susurro, pero fue lo suficiente para que ellos escucharan por el silencio.


	6. -5-

Después de su clase algo silenciosa salió del salón frustrado, porque hicieron esos sus compañeros ¿Acaso creen que esta es la mejor forma de asesinar a Koro-sensei? Él no se dejará matar por un adolescente que no sabe nada de la historia de su propio país natal, hasta estaba seguro que si iba y le preguntaba a Irina-sensei algo sobre el periodo Kofun le respondería sobre las tumbas ya que ella tenía un gran agrado hacia las cosas o temas de ricos.

Se sentó en su silla en la sala de profesores y solo se le ocurrió una cosa, estampar su rostro contra la mesa para desahogar y mostrar su furia y frustración, pero no podía enojarse con esas personas que convivio tantas cosas, pero ellos aún no lo viven. Porque la vida se ve tan difícil ahora al saber en qué tiempo esta.

-¿En qué mes crees que estaban Nagisa? ¿Cuándo ya terminarían, al mes de la fecha final?- Seguramente si, con esa fecha y lo todo vivido no desconfiarían en el, todo es culpa de llegar atrás de Irina a esta clase de asesinato.

Suspiro aun con la cara contra la mesa, no le importaba estar así una hora y al levantarse tener la frente marcada. Solo quería que el tiempo volara y no tener que preocuparse de que sus labios sacaran temas que aún no viven sus alumnos.

-Por Koro-sensei que mi gran bocona e ingenuidad no hagan tonterías- Esas dos cosas siempre lo llevaban a la perdición, si es una persona que le tiene una gran confianza cada cosa que diga él se la creería - Valdré mierda en esta clase de asesinato- Susurro para después pararse y mirar hacia el patio y ver como algunos alumnos se quedaban ablando y de fondo vio una cabellera celeste y roja yéndose juntos.

Recuerdos de esos días cuando se iban juntos donde ese hermoso sentimiento se escondía en la dulce amistad y cuando los celos llegaran convirtiéndolo en punzadas para descubrir que se habían enamorado. Los días que su pareja le buscaba después de la universidad y vice-versa. Esas tardes de cafés y películas. Las extrañaba con todo su corazón y con ese sentir esas dulces memorias se hacían más lejanas.

-Karma, te extraño- Dije sin miedo de que alguien escuchara, pero después se percató del problema que podría llevar decir más a menudo ese nombre hizo que los nervios le dominara - Si, ya valí mierda - Estaba vez se pegó la frente con su mano.

Al rato después al fin pudo tranquilizarse y con un suspiro que soltó toda preocupación miro el reloj y al ver que solo quedaban cuarenta minutos para que el tren llegara y con el miedo de que su tren se fuera tomo su maleta y corrió como pudo con esos grandes tacones. Se prometió a si mismo que cuando llegara a su casa quemaría esas mierdas y se haría un rico asado de verduras. Solo al escuchar eso abrió su apetito y sin fijarse ya había llegado al edificio principal y esta vez miro el reloj en su celular, la foto de pantalla era el junto a Karma cuando su hermosos ahora prometido le pidió matrimonio. Ambos con una sortija de compromiso en sus dedos anulares. Si que esa tarde le estaba siendo dolorosa. Mejor dejaba ese asado para otro dia y se iba a ver películas románticas junto a un gran bote de helado de fresas y chocolate.

Después se concentró en la hora y solo quedaba quince minutos y sin pensarlo comenzó a correr entre empujando a algunos alumnos y gritando siempre un lo siento y con permiso. Que no se olviden los modales, por favor.

Al llegar a la estación pasó con rapidez la tarjeta y vio como el tren llegaba y con una sonrisa se subió y con un gran milagro encontró asiento y se sentó para después mirar como poco a poco se llenaba el vagón.

Y después se impactó al verse junto a karma adolescente y recordó que vivía a la misma dirección que ellos. Quería pegarse al ser tan despistado, pero si lo hacía al frente de tanta gente iba a ser raro, los miro de forma disimulada. Ellos se reían y hablaban de quien sabe que tema, eso es mentira segura de Koro-sensei. Al ver esas sonrisas sintió de nuevo la nostalgia y la melancolía juntas. Sí que extrañaba su vida junto a su amado.

-Quiero volverte a ver amor- susurro mientras habría su galería y mostraba todos esos recuerdos de ellos dos durante toda su vida juntos, su mirada volvió a los jóvenes - Tienen aún miles cosas que vivir- y una sonrisa surco sus labios.


	7. -6-

Era fin de semana el chico peli celeste estaba tirado en su sofá, esa pequeña casa que el gobierno le dio además de gratis estaba amueblada y debe contar que los objetos eran de su agrado especialmente la suavidad de la cama y el sofá rojo que estaba ahora mimo usando mientras comía helado viendo un dorama coreano y japoneses. En ese instante estaba en el tercer capítulo del "Patito feo que surco los cielos" esa historia le estaba volando la cabeza en teorías locas y lo que le llamaba más la atención era el pájaro ¿Acaso ese pajarito era uno que también cambio de cuerpo? Porque si no es eso no sabe porque tanta importancia al animalito. Ya cuando puso play en el capítulo iba a sacas otra cucharada de su quinto pote de helado para fijarse que estaba vacío. No sabía si tomarse eso como "Deja de comer" o "Levántate para comprar otro". Su cuerpo se paró, busco unos short y botines ya que andaba con un poleron de dos tallas más grande y unos boxers. Con esa ropa que busco ya puesto se hizo un tomate con sus cabellos y salió para hacer las compras y aprovechar otras cosas que ya se acababan en su pequeño hogar.

Al salir de su casa solo intento recordar donde era la ubicación del negocio, recordaba uno, pero la ruta se le olvido, su cabeza era un caos cuando intentaba hacer un mapa de su nuevo hogar, estaba acostumbrado a estar en una casa junto a su prometido, no una casa que estaba ubicada en el antiguo lugar de donde vivía. Saco su celular y puso el google maps algo avergonzado, pero era su única solución en ese momento. Había una tienda en tres cuadras a la derecha así que con una sonrisa guardo su celular y se encamino al lugar donde sacara más de diez litros de helado.

Al llegar recordó que en esa tienda iba con su madre a comprar, siempre iban dos veces al mes para recomponer el refrigerador. Ahora que se acordaba ¿Que días iba a comprar con su madre?

-Nagisa, hija por favor puedes hacer esta lista de compras aquí, madre tiene que ver algo en la tienda de al lado-

Al escuchar esa voz como si anime se tratase su cuello giro un poco para mirar detrás de él y ahí lo vio. Mierda ¿Tenia los lentes de contacto? Y sin tenerse respuesta así mismo saco de nuevo su celular y de manera rápido puso cámara y soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio al ver ese color verde falso en sus ojos, se sintió un pequeño momento en el cielo. Esta vez se dio la vuelta y vio cómo su yo del pasado se despedía de su madre y al verse solo suspiro frustrado, el ya conocía la razón, él lo vivió.

-Nagisa-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- Intento sonar casual como si no hubiera estado mirándolo desde que entro a la tienda.

-Hinata-sensei, que susto me dio por un segundo- soltó ya que cuando escucho que lo hablaban su mente quedo en blanco.

-Lo siento, pero no has respondido mi pregunta- comento mientras miraba la expresión del joven, esa mirada tenía el toque de tristeza que él nunca supo ocultar bien y por eso Karma siempre intentaba animarlo, aunque eso le encantaba de su pareja.

-Oh! Perdón, estoy haciendo las compras ¿Usted también sensei?- El receptor solo asintió mientras apuntaba la parte donde se ubicaban las cosas que debían estar en lugares fríos.

-Se me acabo el helado y aproveche en comprar otras cosas que se me acabaron- Se sinceró.

-¿Es decir que si no se le acababa el helado no hubiera ido a comprar las demás coas?-

-Obvi- se detuvo en su respuesta- ¡Claro que no! Solo aproveche y listo- dijo nervioso, esa mala costumbre se la comenzó a crear Karma desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos ya que el siempre decía que quería ir a comprar las cosas.

-Eh... Ya- respondió muy poco convencido el joven, sonrojado nuestro profesor nuevo solo suspiro algo fuerte.

-Mejor apuremos las compras debo preparar algo- preparar una noche llena de doramas de amor, eso pensó, pero no quería que su yo del pasado supiera ese gusto oculto de sí mismo. Ni siquiera Karma del futuro lo sabía, todo es culpa de Kayano cuando le recomendó uno cuando ella se fue un tiempo a corea del sur. Maldita sea Kayano y sus oppas ricolinos.

Caminaron a la par mientras llenaban en un silencio normal sus canastas, como si fueran unos familiares en busca de comida. Nagisa-kun estaba nervioso, el sentía que estaba aburriendo a la profesora que le ayudo en algunos apuntes sobre Koro-sensei y empezó a buscar un tema de conversación, miro por la tienda algo que llamara la atención y vio una nueva revista sobre sonic ninja, su autocontrol de ir y ver fue magnifico no quería que su profesora creyera que es alguien irrespetuoso por dejarla sola. Entonces miro a su profesora. Vestía un conjunto casual, nada llamativo, como si solo hubiera salido para comprar y volver a hacer nada, pero algo llamo de sobremanera la atención del joven y era el anillo que tenía su superior. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, nunca espero que alguien relacionado al asesinato pudiera casarse y tener una vida normal. Es que ejemplificando esta su profesor que se la pasa solo y con el ceño fruncido todos los días de todas las semanas del año, ya. Eso es generalizarlo mucho ya que apenas lo conoce, pero la confianza con esa persona fue rápida y dejando de lado todo eso quería saber más sobre ese anillo.

-Profesora ¿y ese anillo? - pregunto intentando sonar casual, algo que no logro haciendo que su profesora se asustara y diera un pequeño salto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué anillo? - Dijo con nervios en cada palara, una conversación sobre eso no lo suponía que aparecía.

-El que lleva en su dedo ¿En cuál más? - Soltó una pequeña risa al notar los nervios de su profesora.

-Digamos que los adultos la gran mayoría tienen una pareja desde secundaria y cuando llevan cierta cantidad de años juntos deciden casarse y- los nervios hacían que alargara lo obvio y su rostro de rojo se cubriera.

-Así que sensei está comprometida, debe ser muy felices juntos para que usted se ponga así- respondió con una sonrisa el adolescente mientras buscaba los alimentos que le pidió su madre - Así que está haciendo las compras para la cena y recibirlo de buena forma a casa ¿O trabaja por días su prometido? - Pregunto imaginando a su profesora cocinando con todo su esfuerzo quitando su antigua imagen de ella como una floja y vaga señora adulta sin vida.

-Emm... Él y yo no podemos vernos ya que, prometimos casarnos cuando terminara mi practica y consiguiéramos el dinero suficiente y...- y siguió hablando esquivando la pregunta principal del joven que entendió que su profesora no quería hablar de eso.

\- Tranquila Hinata-sensei - Dijo con tranquilidad mientras sacaba una bolsa de patatas e iba a caja para pagar todas sus compras, el adulto solo podía ver como el chico pagaba y se iba de forma relajada y antes de que saliera de la tienda mientras la puerta corrediza se abría él se despidió con la mano mientras movía sus labios suponiendo que le mandaba suerte.

Nuestro viajante del futuro se quedó ahí hasta que la puerta cerro y suspiro de manera fuerte.

-Creo que ahora si tengo más razones de comer helado-


	8. -7-

Sus piernas bien depiladas corrían por las calles llena de gente, las personas le miraban con asombro, pero al notar que al frente había una feria llena y a la vez salía un auto mando sus tacones a la mierda y se los quito para comenzar a saltar por los tejados para llegar rápido a su destino. La razón por la que hacía eso era que estaba llegando tarde a su trabajo, es que mira ¿Quién manda a las personas hacer ajetreo cuando él va más atrasado que la mierda? Nadie e igual lo hacen, es como si les pagaran para que hiciera ejercicio. Seguro Karma les pagaría un sueldo completo al verle en moviendo.  
Agito si cabeza de forma rápida, no tenía que pensar en su triste vida romántica y sin esperarlo ya veía la entrada de la escuela. Al llegar a la entrada se miró en los espejos de un auto cercano y se comenzó a arreglar y saco de su bolso un lápiz labial para no verse con la cara de poto que según el tenía.  
-¿Hinata-sensei que está haciendo?- escucho la voz de su yo del pasado haciéndolo pararse derecho y esconder su lápiz labial detrás de él.  
-Nada, solo arreglando mi cabello- dijo mientras se peinaba con sus largos dedos.  
-¿Y porque tan agitada eh?- y esa voz le llego como ladrillo. Akabane Karma estaba sujetando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nagisa.  
-Esto, corrí por toda una feria llena de gente, razón tengo por estar tan cansada- conto con un puchero.  
-¿Y porque anda descalza?- y ahí fue cuando se fijó que sus pies estaban al aire. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo único bueno de eso es que se había pintado las uñas y se veían hermosas a la vista.  
-Mierda, verdad que los tire- susurro mientras maldecía su tonta acción.  
-¡Chicos! Miren- y al darse la vuelta estaba Maehara detrás con sus tacones- venia caminando y de los tejados cayeron estos tacones- y mientras lo contaba los mostraba ya que a la luz del sol brillaban.  
-Maehara-kun, esos tacones son míos- dijo el profesor del futuro mientras se acercaba a su alumno para dejar de sentirse enano ante sus excompañeros.  
-¡oh! Quien iba a decir que estos tacones que cayeron de los techos iban a ser... ¡¿SUYOS?!- Grito sorprendiendo a los demás y asustando a su profesor travesti, aunque ese pensamiento le daba un dolor en el pecho del adulto.  
-Sí, es que había un montón de gente y si no hacía eso iba a llegar tarde y no llegaría a tiempo para hacer sus clases- justo también ese día a primera hora le tocaba dar clases, si toda la gente estaba en contra sí.  
Todos se quedaron callados, Karma le miraba de pies a cabeza. Una persona con tan pequeño y delicado cuerpo tenía una gran agilidad e instinto asesino o una gran mente para el ataque sorpresa. Después de unos minutos los ojos verdes le miraron, algo tenían, pero él no sabía el que. Su profesor mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba a la entrada con esos grandes tacones.

-Ella tiene algo- susurro y vio como Nagisa-kun asentía en acuerdo a su frase.

-Algo que la hace distinta a todos- le acompaño el chico de menor estatura que tomo su brazo- apurémonos Karma-kun- sonrió logrando la tranquilidad en el chico pelirrojo.  
Caminaron en dirección a la colina, esquivando cada animal u objeto que estorbara su misión de llegar a tiempo al salón de clases, pero lo que se encontró la pareja de amigos los dejo sin habla. Koro-sensei tenía una bolsa de regalo y se la estaba entregando a su profesora.

La joven solo sonrió y se fue al salón dejando al pulpo fuera con sus alumnos que estaban todos escondidos detrás de una esquina.

-¿Tendrán un romance?- Pregunto Kanzaki-san.

-¿Cómo piensas eso? Nadie puede enamorarse de eso- dijo Nakamura sin culpa.

-¿Pero entonces porque le entrego un presente?- Pregunto Kayano-chan a la rubia.

-¿Tal vez un regalo entre profesores como bienvenida?- Sugirió Sugino-Kun, pero las chicas no le hicieron el mísero caso.

-Tal vez, aunque no quieran admitirlo quieran algún romance en el salón- Susurro Maehara que recién había llegado y después de decir eso todos los chicos asintieron.

Y entraron al salón todos, eso sorprendió al profesor que estaba a punto de saltar de felicidad hasta que vio como Karasuma-sensei traía a rastras a Terasaka-kun, eso provoco que el aura de felicidad se fuera a la mierda, enserio sus compañeros eran tan hijos de... Mejor no decir nada.

-Alumnos hoy tenía una clase sobre asesinatos de la historia de Japón para que tuvieran ideas de como matar a Koro-sensei, pero parece que no les interesa- Al decir eso muchos gritaron frustrados- Pero a cambio quiero que tomen atención a lo que escribiré en la pizarra- Con una tiza comenzó a escribir el título y objetivo de esa clase.

"Leyendas de Japón"

-Quiero que hagan una obra de una leyenda de Japón y después introduzcan un asesinato en ese suceso, los grupos serán al azar con esta hermosa cajita- saco de su mochila una caja blanca y la sacudió para que se escucharan los papeles en su interior.

Es en ese mismo momento que todos se sintieron morir, si le tocaba a alguien que no tenían buena interacción su trabajo se ira a la basura.

Mientras todos pensaban eso. Nagisa-Kun le llego un pensamiento dulce y amargo a la vez, al ver cómo iba la clase.

"Parece una clase normal, como si nuestro deber no fuera matar al que destruyo la luna"


	9. -8-

Mirando a sus alumnos, eso estaba haciendo el nuevo profesor. Todos estaban planeando sus obras, ella solo miraba como su yo del pasado estaba sufriendo en su grupo porque le pusieron el papel femenino de la historia que eligieron todo porque Karma dio esa idea y todos lo apoyaron. Rezaba que no le pusieran un vestido corto como el que recuerda. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar cuando Karma le levanto la falda y término suspirando tan fuerte mientras desordenada sus cabellos celestes y un sonrojo se posaba en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Sensei- escucho la voz de Kayano-chan a su lado.

-Kayano-chan ¿Alguna duda? ¿Necesitan ayuda en algo? - Pregunto con el intento de voz más amable mientras en su interior estaba llorando por su asquerosa vida.

-No, nada- respondió al ver que no conseguiría nada y se retiró.

Después de unos minutos mientras la profesora ayudaba a sus alumnos e intentaba guardar sus pensamientos negativos que lastimaban su corazón de pollo. Porque si, no importa que haya hecho esa persona, Nagisa siempre la perdonara si se disculpa con todo corazón. Al pensar aquello comenzó a frotar donde estaba su corazoncito.

Suspiro al escuchar el timbre, siempre pensó que su clase era más corta que la de los demás profesores, se despidió con una sonrisa para ver como sus alumnos salían a hacer vida social mientras el lloraba en silencio su asquerosa vida.

-Que pasa profesor nuevo- pregunto esa voz tan característica.

-Koro-sensei mi vida romántica está detenida, quiero los mimos de mi pareja- se comenzó a quejar mientras con cada pisada que daba descargaba un poco su frustración.

-La siguiente clase es orientación ¿Quieres participar? - Al escuchar eso asintió mientras llevaba su maleta a la sala de profesores y al llegar la campana sonó.

Segundos después se dio cuenta que no comió su colación y si llegaba comiendo al salón era una irresponsabilidad del tamaño de un buque y con todo su esfuerzo e imaginando que era sushi se lo trago en menos de medio minuto. Llegando al salón con algo en el estómago mientras se prometía ser el mejor ayudante de Koro-sensei que pueda tener en el corto tiempo que le queda de vida.

-Mierda porque me llegan puros pensamientos negativos- Susurro para si mismo.

-Ya la clase de hoy es- Se quedó callado el pulpo para hacer suspenso, lo peor es que lo logro ya que todos querían matarlo ¿y si eso es una ventaja? Abran las orejas para escuchar bien - ¡Animar a Hinata-sensei!- Eso sorprendió al que supuestamente se llamaba así que por los nervios sintió esa colación subiendo por su garganta.

Se tapó su boca para no vomitar lo que sea que su estómago quiera vomitar junto ese dulcecito.

Todo el salón se quedó callado, nadie tenía una idea de cómo hacer feliz a su profe que parece estar feliz, pero algunos notaron que estuvo algo distraída durante la clase que tuvieron hace poco. Nagisa se paró de su asiento y abrazo a su nuevo profesor, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Koro-sensei, hasta su yo del futuro no se lo esperaba. Ya entendía porque Karma le decía que lo que hacía era lo menos que se esperaba.

Acepto el abrazo. Después sintió otros brazos, Kayano, después Sugino, Kanzaki, Okuda. Dios, ellos eran unos ángeles. Si, se dije ángel a sí mismo.

Deben de admitirlo, su yo del pasado es tan amable que se sentía un diablo ahora. Karma lo contamino. No fue el.

Pero algo lo descoloco por completo y era ver a Akabane acompañando el abrazo.

Al parecer Karma adolescente no era tan tonto. Tal vez deban hablar más tarde.


	10. -9-

Los estudiantes iban saliendo del salón de forma normal, sin ningún plan adicional que no sea ir a comer su almuerzo. Cuando Akabane estaba a punto de salir acompañado de Shiota. El profesor nuevo se les acerca y pide unos minutos para hablar con el más alto.

Nagisa-kun sorprendido dice que se adelantara, dejando a solas a su profesor y a su mejor amigo.

-Dios los amigos no duran mucho- susurro el adulto al recordar que dentro de un año Karma intentara declarársele, si intentar. Esa historia será para un futuro.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Karma recibiendo solo un movimiento de cabeza dejando en claro que no lo diría otra vez.

-¿Tu y Nagisa-kun son muy cercanos?- Pregunto para comenzar a unir la relación al rumbo que él deseaba.

-Sí, se podría decir que somos amigos desde primero- Dijo mientras miraba por la dirección que se fue el de cabello celeste.

-¿Podría decir?- Pregunto como si no se supiera esa historia de memoria.

-Nagisa-kun tiene un talento, aunque no lo muestra mucho y él desconoce de el, pero su talento deja atrás a todos nosotros por mucho en el tema de matar a Koro-sensei-

-¿Eh? Pero tú fuiste el primero en dañar a Koro-sensei- Dijo sorprendido, ahora unía los cables de su pelea con Karma y porque nunca quiso explicarle mejor sobre sus palabras, ahora las entendía con más claridad.

-¿Sientes que te dejan atrás?- Eso llamo la atención del más alto, aun con esos tacones - Pero Nagisa-kun nunca te dejaría atrás, él te considera un amigo demasiado valioso. Entonces porque no te juntas más con él, estoy segu...ra que se divertirán teniéndose uno al otro para apoyar sus problemas- dijo nervioso.

-¿Problemas? Que sabes tú de problemas que pareces sonreírle a todo- mentira, él sabía que su profesora escondía algo, pero si ella lo quería tenerlo bajo llave, bajo llave se quedara.

-Sabes no todo lo que este escondido debe estarlo. Se nota que todos tienen un secreto que tarde o temprano saldrá a flote- Sonrió - ¿Porque no vas a la junta esa de todos los salones? - intento hacer el ambiente menos tenso - Estoy segurísima de que te divertirás al ver lo que hará Nagisa-kun- después de decir eso soltó una risa juguetona

-Porque todo lo que hablamos este entrelazado con Nagisa-kun- Dijo como si nada.

-Mmm... Ahora que lo dices yo creo que es el cariño que le sentimos hacia su persona- Respondió dejándole una duda al menos.

-¿Cariño?- Dudo, esa palabra creara estragos su mente dentro de unos meses.

-Sí, después de todo ustedes son amigos, apurémonos si no Nagisa se sentirá solo y después debemos ir al edificio principal- Comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a su estudiante- Mi cariño es ver como yo era tan frágil que intento ayudarme moviendo unos simples hilos que alteraran quien sabe que cosas- susurro para sí mismo.

El siguió su camino y Karma miro a través de la ventana mirando un árbol del bosque recordando un seceso que seguro dejaría boquiabierto más de uno.

-Dios, Nagisa-kun es alguien si especial- Rio de su comentario y siguió su camino.


	11. -10-

Los alumnos bajaron de la montaña como pudieron y se reían de como termino bitch-sensei tirada en el piso y le hicieron burla porque Hinata-sensei estaba como flor en primavera, no estaba agitada o asqueada por todo lo que sucedió mientras bajaban esa montaña del dolor, entre nosotros la razón es que la costumbre de ir a ver el salón junto a sus amigos y Karma para limpiarlo y dar palabras ante su profesor que en paz descansaba o eso esperaban todos sus compañeros de la clase E.

-Alumnos llegare tarde porque tengo que decir unas cosas al director- Informo mientras se iba hacia la dirección, pero antes de desaparecer miro atrás y no estaba Karma, al parecer sus palabras se las paso por el forro, ya le vera cuando vuelvan a la clase. Sera un infierno para su persona.

Fue donde la dirección fue solo información de que tendrían registrado su ayuda como profesor y ya no debería hacerlo en su tiempo porque sería muy injusto hacer la práctica de nuevo, aunque a él no le importaba mucho eso, solo esperaba que lo que tenga que pasar pase rápido.

En ese instante quería mimos, unos hermosos cariñitos y los besos en su cuello que tanto amaba.

Vio como entro Irina-sensei y todos babeaban por ella y le llego una duda y después de ella otra.

¿Porque no hacer algo parecido?

¿Cómo se sentirá?

Y al verse en su celular arreglo sus rebeldes mechones y al fin entro en ese lugar llamando la atención, se sintió al principio incomodo, pero con las palabras de Kayano-chan en mente comenzó a caminar.

"-Ellos son basura y tu humano, así que ni los mires ¿Quién mira la basura? -" Esa frase aunque sea tonta le llena de confianza.

Pero su expresión de normalidad se fue quien sabe dónde al ver a Karma-kun en la fila de la clase E. Con una sonrisa camino más rápido hacia sus alumnos acercando específicamente a su alumno alias futuro esposo de su yo del pasado.

-Akabane-kun, me alegro de que vinieras- no le importó que todos le escucharan y sonrió con mucha felicidad -Pensaba que ignorarías lo que dije, te debo tener más confianza- 

Él tiene confianza hacia Karma, pero la confianza no es de uno, es de ambas partes. Nuestro Nagisa esperaba que con lo dicho el pelirrojo entendiera su indirecta bien directa.

-Claro Hinata-sensei, pero cuidado con su falda. Todos la están mirando- susurro con una sonrisa, haciendo creer a todos que estaban hablando de algo gracioso en vez de un tema serio como el acoso.

El profesor miro para atrás de forma seria, muchos se sintieron mal consigo mismos creyendo que sus miradas fueron tan fuertes que esa mujer las sintiera -Es hombre- que parecía un pequeño y dulce ángel las sintió.

Pero para la clase E era un ángel con armas, armas que sabe ocupar.

Cuando salieron de ese lugar y con sus papeles que el consejo supuestamente olvido o no sabía que excusa ocuparon ya que él sabía lo que sucedería así que se preparó para quejarse, pero se le olvido la súper velocidad de Koro-sensei.

Aquí él no es el protagonista de esos chicos y excompañeros, ese era Koro. El solo era relleno.

Un relleno que se volvería protagonista en pocas escenas con esos chicos, como en ese instante.

Donde junto a Nagisa cada uno se dirigió a esos tontos de la clase D que se creían tanto que no se dan cuenta que si fallan también cayeran. El ya sentía como vendrá el directo al salón para hablar sobre sus supuestas amenazas a esos "pobres" angelitos.

-Mejor les hubiéramos cocido las bocas y así ya no hablaran de tonterías- pensó en voz alta como si nada el profesor dejando en shock a su yo de ese tiempo - Que crees que es mejor Nagisa-kun ¿Saber la verdad o seguir la corriente? - Pregunto ya que él no podía aguantar las ganas de gritarles a todos que no asesinen a Koro-sensei que debían protegerle y tal vez en este tiempo lo puedan salvar, pero no.

No podía, eso era cambiar demasiado el tiempo futuro.

Mejor se va a disculpar con el director, pero al irse escucho la respuesta de Nagisa-kun.

-Normalmente diría seguir la corriente si la persona que me lo pregunta fuera alguien que no supiera de la clase, pero si es usted. La profesora nueva que no sabemos nada más que está comprometida y sabe sobre asesinatos ¿Acaso su futuro esposo es un asesino? No sé, así que quiero saber la verdad- Eso sorprendió a su yo del futuro, es verdad ahora que lo pensaba.

Nagisa-sensei se dio cuenta en ese momento, el ya no él. Ya no son iguales, sus pensamientos y acciones son distintos. Su anterior yo era tan cauteloso y ahora, hacia todo pensando que tenía apoyo de amigos y su pareja.

-A Nagisa-kun le falta amor- susurro para entrar a la sala del director otra vez en ese día.


	12. -11-

Sabes cómo se siente que intentas evitar algo, pero solo agrandes el problema, aunque te hayas disculpado de antemano, pues eso mismo le está pasando a nuestro travesti favorito.

El pobre solo quería darle un buen y hermoso golpe al director que fue a hablar con Koro-sensei sobre que un profesor y alumno molestaron a sus alumnos del edificio principal. Todos miraron hacia él y como no sabía cómo actuar ante esa fea acusación hizo un puchero mirando a la puerta donde estaba su yo del pasado que estaba anotando la nueva debilidad que descubre ante ese suceso. Si ayuda a su yo del pasado a será feliz intentando crear escenas para mostrarle todas las debilidades, excepto como matarlo definitivamente, ese cuchillo en su corazón, detrás de su corbata.

Suspiro derrotado para salir después del directo y decirle a Nagisa que ese hombre era un capullo y que los de las clases "superiores" merecían algo de su propia medicina.

Resumiendo, este Nagisa estaba planeando como vengarse de las famosas clases superiores.

-Si le hecho el quíntuple de ají picante en las raciones de todas las comidas nunca sospecharan de un profesor novato- susurro mientras sacaba su celular en busca del ají más picante de todo Japón, su dinero se ira a la mierda con todas esas injusticias, ya entendía porque Karma amaba dejar en ridículo a Asano-kun.

Después recordó que los exámenes venían y se quería matar, entro a clases junto a Koro-sensei para reforzar lo que no sabían aun, el para aliviar un poco la carga de su querido ejemplo a seguir, -Quitando las revistas pornográficas- intento ser lo más claro en todos los temas que le preguntaban. Al terminar esa semana de estudio Koro-sensei hizo un pequeño templo para orar o rezar, según tu religión. Lo gracioso es que ambos le rezaron a toda cosa todo poderosa que creía la humanidad de que la clase E le fuera bien en los exámenes.

La sorpresa de los alumnos al ver el templo fue entre shock y ofensiva. Ósea estaban desconfiando de sus habilidades. Mientras el pulpo se disculpaba en la cabeza de Nagisa solo andaba una cosa.

"Descartando a Karma, tenemos razones para desconfiar".

Triste y dolorosa realidad.

Al final los alumnos admitieron que esperaban eso de ellos, pero informaron que dieron todo de si en los exámenes.

Cuando entregaron los exámenes, nadie se fijó que "Hinata-sensei" estaba de nuevo rezándole a Belcebú para que nadie se pusiera triste, pero después recordó quien era su profesor y dejo de hacer tonteras para apoyar a los chicos.

La escena que se esperaba paso, todos decaídos por sus notas, solo suspiro en espera del famoso cuchillo de Karma, aun se preguntaba cómo consiguió tantos.

-No me importa, yo seguiré en esta clase- Eso dijo esa voz que el tanto amaba, todos sus compañeros rodeándole y su profesor estaba feliz y comenzó a animarlos.

Sin evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no debería hacer eso porque si no le harán daños esos lentes de contacto, pero eso le valió un comino, no pudo evitar empujar a sus alumnos y abrazar a Akabane, susurrando un gracias tan dulce y tierno que impacto a Karma-kun que dejo eso de lado correspondiendo ese abrazo que en menos de diez segundos se volvió uno grupal.

Eso no paso en su tiempo, pero se sentía feliz de que sus acciones dejaban un toque en sus amigos y futuro marido.

Dios sabrá qué pasará en las mentes de las otras personas.


	13. -12-

Cap12: Ahora Hinata-sensei o como nosotros le conocemos, Nagisa estaba en su sillón favorito viendo doramas y novelas turcas ¿Que más podía hacer? Todos se fueron de viaje y tristemente no le dejaron ir, igual él les advirtió de ciertas cosas, como el secuestro de las dos alumnas hicieron que Kamusuma-sensei se pusiera en alerta, ahora seguro se salta sus propias palabras de no cambiar nada para un futuro bueno.

En ese momento su cabeza le llego un recuerdo de esa noche, maldita sea. Recordó la encuesta de la chica que te gusta, en ese momento nadie sabía de su Bisexualidad y que en ese momento no le atraía nadie, solo un poquito Karma. Ósea, es tu amigo que te apoya en todo, además es el más guapo de la clase admitía que le alocaba la canica, pero no era el chico que le gustaba, solo le atraía un poquito, pero después de esa batalla sobre si salvar o no a Koro-sensei, hubo una guerra de mini-Nagisas en su cabeza hasta el san Valentín de su primer año de estudio.

Ya solo debía buscar una forma de que Okuda no le hable tanto a Karma, pero que dice. Nunca interfirió y miren su dedo. Anillo de compromiso, no se debía de preocupar, todo está bajo control.

O eso espero hasta que volvieron contándole de que casi secuestraron a Nagisa-kun confundiéndole con mujer y que un alumno estaba detrás de ella en forma amorosa.

¿Qué paso en esa excursión?

El miedo recorrió su espina dorsal, al parecer no fue buena idea hacer cosas fuera de sus recuerdos.

Ese día iba a clasificarlo como el más normal de toda su vida en el pasado hasta que le llego un mensaje de Karasuma-sensei del alumno nuevo, mierda mañana llegaba RITSU ¿Que debería hacer?

No hacer sus clases, si...

Se hará el enfermo.

Eso hubiera funcionado si no fuera porque el maldito profesor de educación física fue a su casa diciendo que debía dar el ejemplo.

-Le falta tener sexo para que se relaje- Susurro cuando llego junto al profesor, todos los miraron diciendo que eran parejita, lo que recibieron fue unas carcajadas de Nagisa y el enojo de Karasuma que decía que fueran a clases.

Digamos que en todo el día él se hizo el enfermo para no salir lastimado por esa máquina ¿Qué pasa si le cae en el ojo mientras ayuda a Koro-sensei? No, él no se arriesga a quedar ciego.

A la mañana siguiente vio como Sugino-kun y Nagisa-kun hablaban de la máquina, pero el solo se río y paso de largo de ellos para entrar a su salón.

-¡Buenos días!- Grito mientras hacia un corazón con sus manos.

-¡Buenos días Hinata-sensei!- Recibiendo un corazón.

Eso dejo impactada a los que estaban y después entro su profesor que contó sobre sus gastos, eso les dolía el bolsillo a todos. Así que en el recreo Nagisa le dio a su profe sus tarjetas bancarias informándoles que él no necesitaba ese dinero, con lo que le da el gobierna le basta y sobra.

Los intentos de Koro-sensei de no perder su popularidad siempre le daban vergüenza ajena.

-Hinata-sensei- Llamo Karma a su profesor- ¿Porque siempre esta con Koro-sensei? Acaso le gustan los pulpos- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Que tonteras dices Karma-kun, además yo estoy comprometida!- Grito lo suficiente alto para llamar la atención de todos.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Hinata-sensei porque no nos dijo? - Reclamo Nakamura.

-Porque es mi vida y yo digo lo que quiero- Dijo enojado, siempre odio lo fisgona de Nakamura, pero que podía hacer, era su personalidad.

-Según la información que encontré de Hinata-sensei se casara dentro de un año con un burócrata- Dijo Ritsu llamando la atención de todas las chicas que pedían más información de ese hombre.

-¡RITSU CALLA LA BOCA!- Grito enojado, pero más parecía un perrito haciendo una rabieta.

-Hinata-sensei parece un ratón- Dijo Karma.

-Karma por favor no digas eso- y al decir eso todos se callaron- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto.

-No sabía que Hinata-sensei tenía tanta confianza con mis alumnos que ya los nombra por sus nombres solo, al parecer nadie me quiere- Eso alumbro la bombilla que miro a Akabane que parecía ido.

-Lo siento tanto Karma-kun si quieres desde ahora te llamara Akabane-san- Dijo rápidamente mientras hacía reverencias haciendo reír a todos sus alumnos que se burlaban de lo torpe que era su profesora.

Al día siguiente solo observo como sus alumnos quedaban maravillados con las flores y las palabras de Ritsu, el solo sonrió mientras tomaba un ramo rojo que Ritsu hizo personalmente para él.

-Todo por Nagisa-sensei - el volumen lo disminuyo lo suficiente para que solo el escuchara.

Poco a poco, ya no le importaba si ya sabían quién era él.

Pero una duda llego a su cabeza ¿Porque Bitch-sensei tenía una cara en sus pechos?


	14. -13-

Ese día pudo ser normal, pero es la clase E, por favor ¿Normalidad? Su profesor jefe era un pulpo pervertido con una velocidad de 20 mash.

Lo único que le alegro esa tarde fue cuando su yo del pasado y Karma-kun querían meterse en el viaje y al ver a Ritsu solo pensó una cosa, no quería que alguien se metiera entre su futuro amor.

-Koro-sensei yo también quiero ir- Grito lo suficiente para que le escucharan - La primera peli tiene un gran significado para mí y ver la secuela será como recordar esos momentos- Todos asintieron- Ritsu habla conmigo, no quiero que los chicos se sientan raros por hablar con chicas que se meten en sus planes- En respuesta recibió a la chica 2D en su celular.

El viaje fue tal como recuerda, el vértigo seguía en su pancita

-Quiero morir- susurro y en respuesta recibió una risa de Ritsu con un cartel que decía.

"Tú te metiste sólito en la boca del lobo".

La mierda de todo eso es que era verdad.

-¡KORO-SENSEI SE QUE TIENE MULTI-FUNCIONES PERO POR FAVOR NO ESTAMOS EN CLASES Y CONSENTRECE EN EL VIAJE QUE ME DA COSA!- Grito cuando su querido ejemplo a seguir hacia una clase en medio vuelo.

-Tranquila Hinata-sensei si se siente mejor, si nos caemos no moriremos con la velocidad de Koro-sensei al atraparnos en medio de la caída- Dijo Karma-kun con algo de nervios.

-Lo sé y no desconfió eso, pero el miedo sigue ahí y sé muy bien que también tienes miedo demonio- Respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Al llegar estuvo a punto de besar el suelo, al parecer su miedo a las alturas aumento desde la vez que Karma quiso saltar en paracaídas y el cayó en un árbol. No fue bonito ese aniversario, para nada.

Ese frió que hacía en la sala de cine se lo encargaba a dios, no fue lo mejor ir con minifalda a trabajar.

Al ver la manta que les daba Koro-sensei a los chicos él la tomo rápidamente para hacer su técnica secreta de cupido que ocupo con el ex de Kayano.

-Chicos muévanse para adelante, por favor- pidió y lo cumplieron y les puso esa manta de feo diseño sobre los hombros de ambos- No quiero que se enfermen, entendiste Karma-kun y Nagisa-kun te advierto que hablar sobre un peli con estos dos no será lo mejor- Apunto a sus alumnos restantes- Son unos aguafiestas que se creen sabelotodo, se les nota que son así- Dijo enojado, siempre se hacia el enojado cuando Karma actuaba así, pero que podía hacer, Karma es Karma y así lo amaba.

En la batalla al final donde la protagonista decía hermano le recordó algo que haría una tormenta dentro del salón.

-Itona-kun- susurro con miedo, por favor dios que el frio de Hawai le haga enfermarse de verdad.

Al volver a la montaña solo espero un rato y ahí lo vio, ese señor loco que se tapaba entero.

-¿Que hace una señorita en este lugar? ¿También vienes tras ese pulpo? - Pregunto, era obvio que quería saber si es una amenaza.

-Te lo advierto hijo de puta, a Itona-kun no lo tendrás bajo tu mando por mucho tiempo, la clase E hará todo lo posible para hacerlo cambiar- Soltó con desprecio y se fue a su casa.

No sabía si saltar de felicidad al momento de entrar a su casa soltar cinco estornudos seguidos o preocuparse por sus alumnos.

-Después de un problema viene la tormenta- Susurro mientras se acostaba, ya sentía la fiebre venir tras su cuerpo andrógino.


	15. -14-

Fue súper normal ver la sala con parches donde salía un cartel con el dibujo de un pulpo diciendo "Reparaciones" por la batalla que se perdió por la fiebre, esperaba que esas lluvias dañaran su vuelta a casa.

Y como se esperaba la temporada de verano llego de la noche a la mañana.

Sugino-kun estaba cumpliendo una meta personal y todos apoyándole como buena clase que es la clase del fin. El solo se quedó a observar, por primera vez cumplió su trabajo que le otorgo el gobierno, observar.

Al terminar ganadores el solo sonrió, no pensaba moverse durante los próximos acontecimientos y se quedó a escuchar a Sugino hablar con ese chico del equipo oficial de béisbol, sonrió ante esas palabras, pero no podía meterse por dos razones, no debía y no le interesaba sinceramente. Admítanlo, a ustedes tampoco.

Una semana paso con normalidad extrañamente, hasta que en una mañana todo se arruino.

-Siempre me salvo cuando viene el peligro- Pero su instinto se activó- Mierda, todos menos el-

Ese hombre llego e hizo esa actitud amable y fraternal, una que Karasuma-sensei no muestra, pero la tiene. En cambio, ese hombre, solo le daban ganas de tomar el cuchillo que dentro de unas clases estará entre los años de su yo del pasado.

-Hola usted debe ser Hinata-sensei- Saludo.

-Sí, aja y usted no me importa- Soltó cortante mirando a todos lados para fijarse en Nagisa y acercársele- No tengas piedad con ese glotón, con solo verlo me dan ganas de vomitar- soltó enojado en el oído de su alumno que solo le miro extrañado, pero aun así guardo esas palabras para un futuro - Bueno clase espero que entiendan que son unos hijos de puta por aceptar a este hombre como profesor ¿Enserio se vendieron por dulces?- Lo dijo con una sonrisa impactando a todos.

-Profe no sea así, trato mal a nuestro nuevo profesor- Dijo Maehara-kun.

-Seguro aun quiere su papel de profesor nuevo y todos quieren saber de mi- Soltó Terasaka con una carcajada.

-El que avisa no es traidor- y soltó sed de sangre poniendo en alerta a ese hombre que solo venía a arruinar esta clase que era una familia para el - Chicos piénselo por al menos unos minutos más ¿Quieres a ese desconocido haciéndoles clases o a Karasuma que ha dado todos sus esfuerzos en ustedes?- Soltó con enojo y miedo, él sabía que unos saldrán lastimados y se darán cuenta de su talento, pero no quería que ese hombre golpeara a sus alumnos.

-No se meta- Dijo Terasaka y su grupo lo apoyo.

Y de poco toda la clase lo apoyo, solo quiso gritarles a todos los estúpidos que eran y soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, pero solo se fue enojado, cada paso era una descarga de furia y era fácil sentir su sed de sangre.

Espero junto a Karasuma lo obvio, pero mientras su profesor se enteraba de las mierdas que hizo ese hombre el miraba por la ventana el golpe que le dio a Maehara, no debía moverse, aun no. Ese señor no le hará caso a él, solo a Karasuma.

Cuando vio de nuevo el golpe hacia Kanzaki, solo se agacho en silencio, odiaba ver eso, odiaba a ese hombre que se llamaba a si mismo profesor.

Cuando Koro-sensei llamo a Karasuma sintió que el momento llego. Sus alumnos le temían a ese hombre. Esa familia de la que hablaba ese hombre era una farsa, la verdadera familia si estaba Karasuma, no él.

Cuando esa mierda iba a hacer otro movimiento les agradeció a todos los dioses al ver a Karasuma deteniéndole para dar paso al combate que él conocía bien.

-Tu mejor estudiante se enfrentará a mí y si me toca con su cuchillo- Se acercó a su bolsa- Así sabremos si tu método de enseñanza es mejor que el mío- veneno eran sus palabras- y me marchare, pero no vamos a usar estas cosas- agito un cuchillo anti Koro-sensei para sacar el real-Vamos, elige a uno- Eso asusto a todos sus alumnos.

Todos estaban callados, nadie se movía. Solo lo hacía Karasuma viendo quien era el mejor para el asesinato y al pensar miro al nuevo profesor que solo sonrió y asintió.

-Nagisa-kun- Nombro, todos creyeron que a su profesor le fallo algo- ¿Lo harás tú? - La respuesta ya la sabemos.

Y como él lo hizo cuando llego, se acercó lentamente con ese cuchillo dejando dudoso a ese hombre y cuando chocó con él, el duelo comenzó. Tan rápido como comenzó termino y con esa frase al final de Nagisa-kun hizo que nuestro Nagisa se sintiera un tonto por confundirse en algo así de fácil.

-¿Porque Nagisa-kun?- Pregunto Irina.

-¿Porque yo? Aun no lo entiendo- Respondió la duda de Bitch-sensei con otra y una incógnita.


	16. -15-

El calor de verano se sentía en el aire, la razón de que Koro-sensei llevara a los chicos a esa piscina que el hizo, pero eso es un secreto para los demás, los únicos que saben eso era Nagisa-sensei y Koro-sensei.

-Nagisa-san ¿Usted sabe dónde nos lleva Koro-sensei?- Pregunto Ritsu desde su celular.

-¿Quién sabe?- Sonrió y soltó una risita suave- Tal vez si o tal vez no- Fue lo último que dijo para ver a sus alumnos disfrutar del agua fría al llegar a la piscina.

-Nagisa-san puedo hablar con usted, todos están entretenidos con el agua y como sabe yo no puedo tener contacto directo con ella- Informo la chica 2D.

-Claro, además me llego una pregunta sobre mi identidad ¿Como supiste que era Nagisa cuando elimine toda la información del gobierno? - Pregunto el adulto que andaba con sus ropas normales masculinas ya que ese día a él no le tocaba hacer clases, además de que no había papeleo decidió solo observar ese caluroso día.

-Digamos que es algo obvio, peso, estatura, cabello, ojos, el talento asesino- soltó una risa mientras en la pantalla salían los datos que tenían parecidos.

-¿Los ojos? Recuerda que ocupo lentes de contacto- Otra duda llego a su cabeza.

-Digamos que el primer día cuando usted me saludo tan animada en la tarde, antes que llegara mi amo me conecte con su celular y vi la escena de cómo se sacaba sus lentes- Y justo en la pantalla salía el vídeo de el con sus ojos naturales.

-Que inteligente- Alago- Una buena asesina estas hecha Ritsu-chan- Sonrió mientras escuchaba esos molestos pitidos de Koro-sensei- Se darán cuenta de su debilidad al agua, igual algunos ya lo saben porque se los dije, pero prometieron cerrar el pico- Miro entre las hojas de los árboles como reaccionaban todos- Si, cerraron el pico- Sonrió feliz de que su clase le hiciera caso.

-Como no Nagisa-san, si usted cuando se enoja o advierta es super amenazante- Eso fue un impacto hacia el adulto.

-¿Eh? ¿Como? ¿Por qué? No les hecho nada malo- Pregunto nervioso.

-Lo sé, pero digamos que siempre tiene razón, usted ya sabe porque- guiño su ojo derecho- Así que ellos avergonzados por sus errores comenzaran a hacerle caso en todo, ahora que recuerdo ¿Porque no ataco a ese señor? - Su rostro mostraba duda, ella quería saciar su curiosidad.

-Él se vengará- Eso hizo que Ritsu tomara más atención a sus palabras- Yo quería golpearlo, patearle el trasero dejarle en claro que no se podía meter con mis amigos y alumnos ¿Pero para qué? Para que su venganza sea peor para ustedes, ni loco- Sus palabras sí que mostraban tristeza y preocupación.

-Entonces estaré atenta- 

-Gracias Ritsu-chan- susurro, mañana no será un buen día y lo sabía.

Y como se esperaba Terasaka hizo la tontera del año al día siguiente, dios que ese niño cansaba.

Poniendo a todos en peligro, si no fuera por Karma ¿Qué cosas hubieran pasado? Fue un tonto y en medio de su juego de agua contra Karma-kun se le acercó y le dio un buen golpe en medio de la cabeza.

-Se que un profesor no debe dañar a sus alumnos, pero sí que te pasas bebe gorila- Ese apodo se le quedo en la espalda para siempre a Terasaka después de esto, en su tiempo a veces para molestarlo le dicen así.

-¡Chicos miren esto!- Grito la alumna con más pecho de la clase.

-¿Que puede ser eso?- Pregunto Rika al ver una puerta de metal entre las rocas.

-Tal vez sea algo que el gobierno construyo para ayudarnos a destruir a Koro-sensei- Sugirió Yuzuki, pero todos negaron su idea.

Lo que nadie vio fue a su profesor mirar su celular donde estaba Ritsu mirándole de forma dudosa y para que nadie los escuchara mostró un cartel.

"¿Esta bien? ¿Paso algo?"

Pero la expresión de su profesor era todo lo contrario a bien, suspiro lo suficientemente bajo que pudo y miro a su alumna 2D con una sonrisa donde se mordía los labios para formarla y de sus ojos salía una lagrimita y con su otra mano mostró el pulgar hacia arriba, todas esas cosas demostraron que las palabras de Yuzuki tenían algo de realidad.

Después de clases él se quedó revisando las pruebas de ensayo que hizo a los chicos en la última hora escolar, pronto venían los exámenes nuevamente.

El color naranja domino en toda la sala, notando que pronto el sol se escondería. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, pero una puerta abriéndose arruino ese silencio tan extraño que Nagisa nunca se ha podido acostumbrar con su alocada vida y las personas con las que convive.

-.-.-.-.-♧-.-.-.-.- 

-Buenas tarde Hinata-sensei- Saludo Karma-kun- ¿Porque revisa las pruebas sola? Mejor se las pasa a Koro-sensei y ya las tiene listas en menos de un minuto- Sugirió a su profesor que soltó una pequeña risa ante la idea del flojo de Akabane.

-Tengo que hacer mi trabajo, si se lo pasara a Koro-sensei se notara que no hago este trabajo porque me guste al cien por ciento, pero a mí me encanta serlo, tuve el deseo de serlo por una gran persona que hacia estas cosas y formo un vínculo con sus alumnos, yo desee ser como él- Informo mientras corregía las respuestas de sus alumnos- Sabes Karma-kun tu inteligencia me sorprende demasiado- Sonrió mientras mostraba la prueba del nombrado, todo correcto.

-Que se le puede decir- Presumió ante ese logro, aunque Nagisa se estaba riendo en su interior mientras a la vez quería girar sus ojos con ironía, debía admitir que Karma siempre tuvo un talento para impresionar a todos...

-Se nota que estudias y repasas mucho en casa- Eso dejo a su alumno sorprendido- Seguro lo haces para molestar a Asano-kun, tu siempre molestando al que se lo merece- Recordó cuando unos chicos quisieron molestarle y vino su príncipe demonio al rescate, debe admitir que no suena bien, pero ¿Que se le puede hacer? La verdad, ante todo.

-¿Como sabe eso?- Pregunto sorprendido con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mirando a su profesor que miraba atento esas hojas. El estudiante admitía que su profesor tenía una belleza envidiable.

-Solo lo es- Sonrió con mucho cariño a su alumno- ¿Me ayudas? Así tenemos mejor vinculo de alumno y profesor- Agrego con mucho entusiasmo.

-Claro, después de todo Kayano-chan se llevo a Nagisa-kun a quien sabe donde- Informo como si le diera igual. En un futuro se arrepentirá no haber interrumpido eso, pero en su cabeza pasaba otra cosa.

Karma solo pensaba, si no gano a uno ganare al otro.

Pasaron un rato revisando errores y contando puntos, hablando de comidas y gustos hasta que Karma-kun toco el tema del matrimonio de su profesor, ese fue el momento donde el silencio gobernó el salón y no volvieron a hablar hasta que su trabajo termino, ya el color naranja estaba desapareciendo, sí que el tiempo se pasó rápido.

-Gracias Karma-kun, te debo una- Agradeció mientras dejaba las pruebas bajo la mesa y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta alguien se interpuso.

Ahora mismo se encontraba acorralado contra la pared al lado de la puerta y atrapado entre los brazos de su ayudante. Sus ojos verdes falsos miraron dudoso a su alumno en busca de una respuesta a su acción, pero no la encontró ¿Que estaba planeando Karma?

-¿Usted me ve solo como un alumno?-Pregunto mientras aun escondía sus ojos con su cabello.

-Eso eres Karma-kun- Respondió rápidamente, si ese momento incomodo termina antes mejor para él. Karma estaba haciendo una jugada demasiado arriesgada.

-¿A Nagisa-kun también lo ve como un alumno?- Pregunto, eso sí le confundió aún más.

-Obvio que si- Eso era obvio, es su reflejo de cuando era un alumno.

-Sabe, sé que dice la verdad, pero no le creo- Susurro mientras se acercaba a su oído- ¿Porque cuando los miro a los dos no se ni cómo respirar? - Pregunto mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta- Son tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, que yo- Comenzó a repetir esa última palabra hasta que pudo seguir- No sé qué sentir- Eso no se lo esperaba.

En eso recordó cuando le pregunto a su Karma cuando sintió el sentimiento de amor hacia su persona y la respuesta fue; "Solo paso, de un día a otro solo podía mirarte a ti" Eso dejo un poco decepcionado a Nagisa, el esperaba como "que en la batalla vi tu valentía y me fleche por ti" o "que al conocerte creí que eras mujer y tuve un flechazo y al enterarme que era hombre intente olvidarte y ser amigos, pero no podía negar mi amor", pero que de la nada sintiera ese hermoso sentimiento. No se lo creía, pero tal vez ahora sí.

-¿Tal vez sientas amor?- Pregunto, esa pregunta iba para ambos ¿El sentía amor hacia su alumno?

Obviamente, es Karma. Su Karma, su amado, su futuro esposo. Obviamente lo amaba, en todas sus facetas.

-¿Amor? ¿Me enamore de los dos? - Pregunto sorprendido mientras se separaba de su profesor y mostraba su sonrojo- ¿Porque? ¿Porque me enamore de dos personas? ¿Y porque las dos personas son un amor imposible? - Soltó una lagrima y para tapar sus ojos dejo en libertad a su profesor- ¡Es que mira! ¡YO EL TONTO DE AKABANE KARMA SE ENAMORA DE SU PROFESORA Y DE SU MEJOR AMIGO! Soy tan idiota de enamorarme de dos personas que no puedo- Eso impacto a Nagisa.

El libremente se podía ir, pero dejaría a Karma-kun solo y su relación será incomoda, no quería eso. Debía afrontar cualquier suceso.

Además, sabía que este suceso era delicado y rompería su futuro de una forma u otra.

-Karma-kun- No le respondió- Karma-kun, Akabane- Aun no le respondía- Respóndeme Karma-kun- Nada, ya cansado tomo sus manos dejando a la vista el rostro de su amado- ¡KARMA POR FAVOR! ¡NO TE RINDAS, RECUERDA QUE ES TU VIDA! - Se tranquilizo- Tú puedes ser feliz con Nagisa-kun, pueden amarse y cuidarse. Darse mimos llenos de cariño antes de dormir juntos abrazados- Hablo con dulzura.

-¿Porque me apoya con Nagisa-kun y no con usted? Era obvio que me iba a rechazar- Soltó una risa llena de tristeza.

-No te estoy rechazando Karma, te estoy diciendo tu futuro, nuestro futuro- Susurro mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y cuando con sus manos tomo las mejillas de su alumno con los ojos cerrados cumplió su acción, en ese instante estaba besando a Karma.

Tan dulce, lleno de sentimientos. Las lágrimas de Karma caían mientras veía como uno de sus amores le besaba, sentía tanta felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

-Soy muestra de nuestro futuro- Sonrió mientras de su bolsillo sacaba dos ligas de pelo y se hacia sus coletas características y mostraba su anillo dejando mejor a la vista la pequeña joya roja.

Karma lo vio y después a Nagisa.

Así fue por tres minutos hasta que el al fin actuó.

-¡JA,JA,JA,JA!- Soltando carcajadas al aire mientras se sentaba en el suelo con sus manos en el estómago.

-¿Que da tanta risa?- Pregunto sorprendido el profesor.

¿Acaso era toda una broma?

¿Karma le mintió con ese tema tan delicado?

-Me da risa tus acciones para que me dé cuenta que seré tan feliz con Nagisa-kun como tu con tu prometido- Dijo mientras sobaba su estómago, eso dejo impactado a nuestro Nagisa- Deja esa cara de ratón de lado, me recuerdas a Nagisa-kun- Agrego mientras se paraba y deshacía las coletas que se hizo su profesor- Muchas gracias por sus palabras y el beso, aunque eso no era necesario Hinata-sensei- Hizo un guiño coqueto y se fue dejando al viajero del tiempo aun impactado.

Y cuando reacciono.

-¡ESE IDIOTA DE AKABANE!-Grito mientras se tiraba al suelo y le daba puñetazos a este para después tranquilizarse y soltar una risita- Se nota que eres ciego en el amor, por eso te demoraste un año en declarar tus sentimientos- Miro el cielo, ya estaba morado.

Debía irse si quiere llegar al último tren.


	17. -17-

Caminando por el pasillo llegaba tarde a clases, no porque quiso si no que tuvo una charla con el director sobre que esta vez no hiciera trampa con los exámenes. Que eso hacía que sus propios alumnos disminuyan en sus notas y un montón de razones para no volver hacer esa acción tan denigrante.

Al abrir la puerta del salón todos sus alumnos se le quedaron mirando y le saludaron con cariño, por una extraña razón sintió su corazón hincharse de cariño hacia sus amigos, al fin iban en la trama de la historia donde los lazos se fortalecían.

Después recordó lo que pasaría después de los exámenes, decidió eliminar esos sucesos de su mente y ser feliz por mientras.

Saludo al salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, miro al final del salón para ver esa persona con la cual compartió palabras y algo más. Al ver esa sonrisa de tranquilidad, sin nerviosismo y con el pulgar levantado al fin sintió que si estaba sujeto a la tierra y no se iba a caer y morir de asfixia.

-¿De que hablaban?- Pregunto hacia su profesor, este día iba ser el mejor.

O eso quiso pensar.

-Pronto se acercan los exámenes Hinata-sensei- Informo Megu-chan con su porte de siempre.

-Intentamos negociar con Koro-sensei, él está aceptando a todo- Dijo el ikemen de la clase, sí que ese chico tenía un gran atractivo.

-No a todo exactamente- Dijo Nagisa-kun un poco decepcionado, él también quería la aceptación de la última petición.

-¿Qué no acepta Koro-sensei?- Pregunto, quería ver qué cosas podían cambiar con su simple presencia en esa clase del asesinato.

-¡Que podamos entrar a la puerta que está cerca del rio!- Grito la fan de mangas y el anime.

En ese momento Nagisa sintió el verdadero terror.

Con nervios en su hablar intento negar eso, que podría ser peligroso, tal vez relacionado con Itona-kun o sobre un grupo detrás de Koro-sensei y si entraban podrían entrar en peligro, pero todos al ver el nerviosismo en su profesor el bichito de la curiosidad hizo de las suyas eh hizo que los que no estaban interesados en ese tema también apoyaran a que debían ir e investigar con la excusa de que podrían encontrar una forma de matar al pulpo que tenían como profesor.

-¡Por favor alumnos no insistan con ese tema!- Intento que sus alumnos no siguieran con él, ocupando la excusa más sosa posible -¡Solo es mi sótano!- Nagisa se pegó en la frente ante la supuesta gran idea de escape de su profesor.

¿Era enserio?

Al final no supo que Koro-sensei termino aceptando, pero ocupo la excusa de que si 4 lograban el examen estar en el puesto número uno del todo el colegio lo harían.

Qué bueno que justo le dijo a Karma sobre que se esforzaba muchísimo en clases y al parecer hizo caso a su consejo para ese momento. El muy maldito de Akabane logro superar a Asano, se quería puro matar.

Si, La clase E logro el primer lugar en cuatros asignaturas de cinco.

Nagisa se quería tirar un tiro.

Lo gracioso es que cuando entregaron las notas y supieron que lograron todos sus deseos. Hinata-sensei pidió una pistola y Megu amablemente se la entrego. Después de ver que estaba cargada se disparó en el lado derecho de su cabeza haciendo que todos se sorprendieran de su acción.

-Tranquilos es mi forma de desestresarme- Dijo mientras sonreía y cuando miro a su profesor su sonrisa mostraba sus ganas de matarlo.

Sus alumnos dejaron ser a su profesor y celebrar sobre sus logros. Nagisa no sabía si ir y felicitar a Karma-kun o pegarle por escuchar sus tontas palabras.

En todo el día Karasuma y Nagisa no le dirigieron la palabra a Koro-sensei.

No sabían que harían con lo que esconde detrás de esa puerta.


	18. -17-

Los alumnos corrían para ir al lugar de la puerta ya que pronto se iban a ir de viaje. No querían llenarse de dudas sobre lo que habría detrás de esa gran puerta de metal y no disfrutar el viaje escolar. Querían que sus preguntas fueran respondidas de forma rápida. No son muy pacientes los chicos de la clase cuando todos en mente creían que podrían lograr matar a Koro-sensei con algo que debe estar dentro de ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron todos veían a su profesor con una sonrisa ganadora, se sentían como reyes y Koro-sensei su esclavo para que le hagan total caso.

-Abrid la puerta- Grito Maehara con diversión.

Muchos se rieron por su tonto comentario y otros también comenzaron a gritar para que abrieran esa puerta tan grande y llamativa.

-Chicos, no creo que sea buena idea ¿Y si es peligroso? - Intento hacer que los chicos pensaran en su vida corría peligro y así sacarlos de ese lugar y que se fueran a sus casas a prepararse para el viaje.

-Tranquila Hinata-sensei. Recuerde, según Koro-sensei es solo su sótano- Isogai le acaba de callar la boca con las tontas palabras de su profesor.

Sí que las ganas de matar a su amarillo profesor estaban, pero no podía cumplirlas. Los del gobierno se lo impidieron. Además, ya cambio mucho el tiempo ya que de alguna forma que Karma se le declarara no es algo que hubiera sido muy normal en su vida. El dio el primer paso en esa relación que está a unos pasos para la ceremonia de bodas. El pidió la maldita cita, pero eso ya no es lo importante. Lo importante es que no abran la puerta que él sabía bien que sería un giro de 180° para sus amigos.

Al final Koro-sensei exploto la puerta, lo que Nagisa no entendió fue que nadie preguntara sobre porque la exploto si es su sótano podría abrirlo con una llave o algo parecido, en ese momento se percató que nadie le creyó al profesor que debían asesinar y solo querían satisfacer sus dudas.

Malditos hijos de puta maldijeron en su cabeza, como si ellos no se hubieran cagado en su existencia.

Eso lo sabía de sobra, era como saber que Karma era un despistado nivel dios y no se dio cuenta nunca de sus coqueteos.

Cuando entraron a la cueva unas luces blancas se encendieron logrando saber los objetos que los rodeaba. Dieron unos pasos más para ver una mesa que se encontraban dos tazas de té, confirmo que el gobierno en verdad no se preocupó de ese lugar, ni limpiaron los muy cochinos. Si esas tacitas que antes contenían té, en una de esas el tomo un delicioso tecito para calmar los nervios.

-Vieron no hay nada- Dijo para que sus alumnos no siguieran moviéndose por el lugar.

"-Prueba superada-" En ese instante Nagisa recordó que él era el único que podría entrar por la prueba de voz. Por esa razón el gobierno no limpio las tacitas. No sabía si sentirse culpable de la poca higiene del lugar o pegarse en la boca por decir algo.

Una pared se separó dejando a la vista toda la tecnología que lo trajo a ese momento de su vida. Con tranquilidad siguió a sus alumnos camino y al ver ese tubo donde fue puesto para comprobar si todo su cuerpo estaba bien.

-Hinata-sensei quiero ver la tecnología- Nidio su alumna favorita. Admitía que se pasaba todo el tiempo hablando con ella sobre cosas que pasaran o sobre doramas.

-¡Oh! Claro- Sonrió con temor y le mostro a su alumna todo el lugar.

-¡Por mis cables! Hay tanta tecnología avanzada aquí, debe haber muchas cosas que podrían ayudarme a sentirme más humana- Comenzó a fantasear la chica 2D, después se vio como las pantallas del lugar mostraban a Ritsu- Intento se hackeo- Aviso lo que estaba haciendo.

Mierda y más mierda.

Nagisa solo podía maldecir su asquerosa vida, no sabía qué hacer. Quería sacar a todos con unas buenas patadas en el trasero.

-¡Rayos!- Ese quejido de Ritsu saco de la miseria a nuestro profesor- No pude derivar la segunda capa de seguridad, es muy avanzada- En ese momento Nagisa creyó en los milagros.

-Entonces volvamos por donde vinimos- Intento Karasuma ayudar a sus acciones mientras él tomaba los hombros de sus alumnas para mirarlas de forma seria y con un suave movimiento de labios ellas sabían que se debían ir.

Eso estaban haciendo todos hasta que escucharon el grito de Okajima en sus espaldas, al daré la vuelta lo vieron saltar de emoción con la cara de pervertido que tenía.

-¡Miren chicos encontré el porno del pulpo!- Eso descoloco a todos, al parecer él era el único que aun creía que ese lugar le pertenecía a Koro-sensei.

-¿Que dices?- Pregunte Megi agotada de las tonterías de su compañero de clases.

-No digo ninguna mentira, en este botón negro dice "Secreto X". Eso me recuerda a una página porno- Informo. Su compañero y alumno solo pensaba en porno, se sintio totalmente decepcionado de la humanidad de repente.

-Vámonos Okajima-kun, deja de decir burradas- Dijo Karma ya cansado de todo el escenario.

-Vamos Karma. Tal vez tengan cámaras en los vestuarios femeninos y de profesoras- Dijo de forma pervertido, todas las mujeres sintieron un frio pasar por su espalda. Incluyendo a Nagisa.

-No me interesa y vámonos, mañana es el viaje- Dijo serio, odiaba cuando no le hacían caso a la primera.

-Seguro tiene fotos de Hinata-sensei con ropa interior ¿Enserio no te interesa? Si dijiste en el viaje que te gustaba, vamos. No todos los días tienes esta suerte- Eso dejo a todos impactados.

Nagisa enojado por las palabras que sacaba Okajima, siempre pensó que era un pervertido, pero se pasó de la raya. Nadie tiene el derecho de decir quién te gusta delante de todos tus amigos. Siempre odio el juego donde tú debías hacer todo lo que te pedían si no le dirían que te gusta a la persona que te tiene flechado.

Con sus tacones sonando en la habitación se acercó al pervertido del salón y tomo su mano.

-Nos vamos- Sentencio enojado, pero junto cuando iba tirar de él, no podía moverlo. Se estaba agarrando de algo ¿de qué?

Y al darse la vuelta vio como el botón apareció pulsado para abajo y su alumno se sujetaba de la mesa lleno de más botones. Ese botón fue la razón por la que vino a ese tiempo y su regreso a casa.

De la nada las luces comenzaron a explotar por todo el lugar, los alumnos gritaron asustados mientras Karasuma decía que mantuvieran la calma. Ya todo era negro.


	19. -18-

Sus ojos se abrieron, soltó un suave bostezo para después refregar sus ojos algo irritados por llorar todas las noches desde ese día. Miro su cama algo desordenada ya que ni fuerzas para hacerla tenía y dormía solo encima de las sabanas mal puestas.

Miro la foto que estaba al lado de su cómoda sobre su mueble. Esa fotografía fue uno de sus días de adolescente más felices. Tomo el marco y comenzó a sostenerlo de la forma más delicada, como si fuera cristal y si apretaba un poco ese día dejara de existir en su vida.

Sus emociones se volvieron tan débiles que se sentía muerto en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Quería hacer el tiempo atrás donde en vez de despertar solo en una cama mal hecha. Despertaba con unos hermosos ojos llenos de amor y de sus labios le susurraba lo tan enamorado que estaba, esperando el día donde vivirían bajo el mismo techo todos los días. Se acostó nuevamente con la foto en su pecho mientras con su otra mano levantaba al cielo para ver ese anillo en su dedo.

Su anillo de compromiso, su promesa con su amado.

Suspiro fuerte, debía bañarse y parecer un burócrata normal donde su vida sentimental estaba a punto de terminar enterrada en una tumba.

Quería que el mundo le diera una pista, el agua debería librarle de sus negativos pensamientos, pero todo estaba contaminado con esa sonrisa y esos momentos felices y después de ellos desesperación. Estaba perdido en un mundo donde ya no sentía los pies sobre la tierra.

Solo podía mirar todo como si faltara algo, en vez de estar solo en la ducha pensando eso, debería estar junto a él riéndose y lavándose en pareja, la pareja que eran.

Pero ya no eran por la simple razón de que no sabe dónde está.

Un día su amado le dijo que irían a comer, nunca llego a la cena. Su mesa vacía en espera de alguien que nunca llego. La gente al ver que solo estaba sentado ahí, sin comer ni nada. Se dieron cuenta que lo plantaron, no iba mirar esas caras que solo sentían lastima de su vida.

Llamada tras llamada decían que ese número dejo de existir, que no podían contactarlo, el miedo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo fue al departamento de su amado y al abrir la puerta encontró su casa sola, sin nada que diera una pista de que se fue de esta vida o de él. Todo estaba en su lugar menos su cuerpo.

Nagisa no estaba en su casa, ni le contestaba las llamadas.

Suspiro para tomar la toalla y tapar su cintura para ir a su habitación y parecer presentable.

Cuando ya vestido iba a desayunar, no pudo evitar ver la sombra de su prometido. Haciendo miles de escenas que él tenía muy fresca en la memoria. Decidiendo que lo mejor iba ser tomar un café y un simple queque de una cafetería cercana e ir a trabajar como ayer, el día anterior de ayer y toda la tonelada de días que lleva sin él intentando vengarse de sus travesuras.

-¿Tal vez se cansó de mi por mis travesuras?- No podía pensar eso. Su amado siempre dijo que sus jugarretas, aunque fueran cansinas eras su toque personal y aceptaba todo de el porque lo amaba.

-¿Tal vez lo secuestraron?- Muy probable, muchos asesinos iban tras la cabeza de quien mato al dios de la muerte para proclamarse el nuevo dios de la muerte y el asesino número uno de todo el mundo, pero estamos hablando de Nagisa. Un asesino nato desde la cuna.

Además, en su departamento no había nada que dijeran que lo secuestraron, solo desapareció.

Dieron la orden a la policía, pero no hicieron nada creyendo que solo era un adulto olvidando su ex-vida porque no es la que deseaba en verdad.

¿Él no era la persona que Nagisa quería tener al lado de toda su vida?

¿No quería algo que le recordara que mato a Koro-sensei?

¿No quería en verdad su vida?

Hasta se pudo haber matado y el ahí triste siguiendo su vida. No tenía ninguna pista para comenzar a buscar. No tenía nada y mucho menos a alguien.

Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo, su celular estaba recibiendo una llamada. Al sacarlo contesto la llamada de su excompañera. Nakamura.

-Hola Nakamura-chan- Saludo normal, pero al escuchar el grito alejo el celular de su oído.

-¡OYE BAKARMA VEN AL PARQUE YOYOGI, EN LA ENTRADA! Ahora mismo, él está aquí con nosotras- Escuchar la simple palabra el, supo que Nagisa apareció.

Dejando su trabajo de lado fue donde le dijo su compañera.


	20. -19-

Al recuperar la consciencia sintió como su cuerpo volvía a obtener fuerzas y, sus ojos se abrían lentamente debido a que los rayos del sol lo cegaban. Al despertar vio que se encontraba acostado en el suelo. Se levantó de forma lenta, se sentía perdido. Mirando a su alrededor noto que estaba dentro del salón de clases, pero, había algo diferente en el ambiente...; este era el ambiente que él conocía bien.

Se levantó intentando buscar algo que llamara la atención y le diera una señal.

\- ¿Quién rayo la pizarra antes de que nos fuéramos? - Preguntó Irina mientras se frotaba los ojos.

\- Eso no es lo importante, Bitch-sensei. Acaso no te das cuenta de que, no hicimos tanto como para que fuera un teletransporte. - Gruño Terasaka.

\- Es verdad, me asuste demasiado solo para esto. - Apoyo Maehara, pues fue el que gritó más alto de todos.

\- ¿Oye, soy yo o ahí dice algo? - Pregunto Nakamura- chan que se acercó a la pizarra. - Si, miren chicos. - Aviso para que se acercaran a donde ella.

Todos los alumnos intentaron ver lo que – supuestamente – decía la esquina de la pizarra al lado del dibujo de Koro-sensei.

\- ¿"Siempre lo extrañaremos Koro-sensei"? - Dijo dudoso Nagisa-kun.

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? - Dijo Karma-kun que comenzaba a sospechar sobre lo que había pasado.

Nagisa ya tenía una idea sobre lo que sucedió, pues un dolor de cabeza más un presentimiento le decía porque se encontraban en el salón. Solo siguió sus instintos y abrió la puerta de manera rápida que llamó la atención de sus alumnos. Corrió a la entrada importándole un comino si se doblaba un tobillo por los tacones.

Al llegar a la entrada comenzó a tratar de abrir la puerta, pero, cuando sacudió esta solo pudo escuchar el sonido de una cadena...; la cadena que tenía colgando un candado.

Él estaba encerrado junto a sus alumnos, eso solo hizo que comenzará a sentir la falta de aire en su organismo.

\- ¿Hinata-sensei? - Preguntó Nagisa pues fue el primero en seguirle.

\- Chicos - inhalo fuerte. - N-No, chicos, lo siento – dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas, se culpaba así mismo, pues él sabía que, si hubiera sacado a Okajima antes, ellos no estarían envueltos en toda esa locura.

Sus lágrimas hicieron que perdiera el control de su cuerpo, provocando que cayese al suelo, colocándose en posición fetal, buscando ocultarse, para seguir culpándose sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Se sentía un completo estúpido por hacer todas esas acciones y, de aceptar el trato del gobierno.

Él solo quería verlo una vez más, quería ver a su profesor y sonreír junto a él, disfrutar nuevamente aquellos momentos gratos que obtuvo en su adolescencia. Aunque, seguramente arruinó muchas cosas, recién se dio cuenta de que cambió totalmente la historia, agregó escenas que tal vez sean un problema para él y sus amigos del pasado.

Un tentáculo se acercó a su cabeza llamando su atención, después, le siguieron otros dos que iban dirigidos hacia sus oídos para que escuchara atentamente una voz que lo lograría tranquilizar, así como sucedió en una ocasión anterior.

\- Tranquilo, estamos aquí para ti. Cálmate, si te derrumbas tus alumnos también lo harán. ¿Acaso eres la clase de profesor que al ver que lo primero no funciona bien, se rinde al enseñar? Siempre hay una segunda opción, estos alumnos, tus amigos, también pueden hacer algo por sí mismos. Da la orden y la acatarán. - Dijo mientras retiraba sus tentáculos, esos ojos celestes escondidos tras su flequillo, levantaron la mirada y observo a todos y sonrió al ver que cada uno de ellos le miraban con una sonrisa intentando transmitirle confianza, transmitiendo un mensaje de que "todo estará bien".

\- Chicos estamos encerrados, habrá que buscar alguna ventana abierta, porque ellos siempre las cierran para que no entre nadie - informo mientras intenta abrir las ventanas, pero un tentáculo le interrumpió.

-Tú vas a descansar y, también, vamos a hablar, los chicos se encargarán de buscar. - Susurro Koro-sensei. Cuando ya todos se iban, a excepción de los otros dos profesores.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar qué está pasando?, porque siento que soy la única que no está enterada de nada. - Dijo Irina con un puchero, mientras, se ofendía pues no le contaron nada acerca de ese lugar, además, era demasiado obvio que sus otros tres compañeros de trabajo sabían algo.

-Solo no lo vimos necesario, nunca pensamos que ellos encontrarían la máquina. - Explicó Karasuma mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado, demasiadas emociones para alguien tan serio como él.

-Fue mi error, no tenía que hablar dentro del lugar, así no se hubiera activado la puerta. - Se culpó de nuevo, mostrando una sonrisa. Sabiendo que sería regañado por su profesor.

\- Tranquilo, Nagisa. De algún modo debían enterarse sobre qué tú no formarás parte de su futuro. - Al escuchar ese nombre Irina-sensei pidió tiempo para ella marchándose rápidamente al baño. Su cerebrito iba a explotar.

\- Soy su futuro, obviamente formo parte de él, aunque de manera inconsciente. - Intento explicar de forma distinta que él es del futuro, no le importó si le salió bien o mal.

Después de un rato volvió la profesora de inglés y tras ellos los chicos que gritaban emocionados sus nombres y apodos.

Eso fue tan tierno, pero después recordó en donde se encontraban y esa ternura se perdió por la situación.

\- Hinata-sensei, encontré una ventana abierta en nuestro salón. - Informó su futuro esposo, de todos los que estaban ahí, se notaba que era el único que se tomaba los sucesos recientes de forma seria y calculadora.

Al parecer, alguien estaba descubriendo el misterio demasiado pronto, con sus propias pistas, eso era de esperarse de uno de los mejores asesinos de la clase E. Dejando eso de lado siguieron a sus alumnos al salón y vieron que era verdad, una ventana estaba abierta y se notaba algo forcejeada. Al ver eso, Nagisa recordó que Megu les había informado sobre que algunas ventanas se estaban oxidando y era imposible abrirlas, pero, parece que para el alumno de cabellos rojizos no había imposible alguno.

De uno en uno fue que salieron por la ventana, siguiendo los pasos de su profesor que miraba atentamente todo, debía tener cuidado, ya que, a veces venían vagabundos en busca de adolescentes – que entraban ahí por alguna tontería juvenil –, solo para asaltarlos; a pesar de haber comprado ese lugar, la gente igual entraba. Se notaba que la sociedad no tenía modales, haciendo a un lado aquello. Se encontraban bajando la montaña, los alumnos notaron que había nuevo camino y que el que siempre usaban para ir al campus principal estaba casi inexistente.

Cuando terminaron de bajar, confirmaron que existía otra forma de salir de la montaña, una que llevaba directamente a la calle. Eso dejó dudas a los alumnos que empezaban a hacer preguntas sobre a dónde se dirigían y el porqué de tantas cosas diferentes.

\- Chicos, enserio lo siento, esto es solo mi culpa. - Dijo Nagisa, que para sus alumnos solo era Hinata-sensei, su profesora con problemas sentimentales. - Tuve que haber sido más prudente y vigilar ese lugar para que nunca entraran ahí y, así, no haber llegado a esta situación. Deberé pedirle a uno de ellos asilo. ¿Pero, a quién? - Informó y se hizo una pregunta a sí mismo.

Esto no iba nada bien y según veía en su celular recién era la hora donde los alumnos salían de sus hogares. Seguramente sus alumnos estaban agotados, al igual que él, pero seguía buscando alguna solución, algo, imposible en el gran enredo en el que se involucró, no solo él, sino que también en el que metió a los pobres adolescentes.

Afortunadamente, la calle no estaba muy transcurrida, eso se notaba por la escasa gente en la zona, aunque sorprendentemente había un café justo al lado suyo. Pensaba gastar su dinero y comprar algo a sus amigos para que perdonaran su estúpido error, pero, la puerta junto a esa campanita de la cafetería dando el significado de que alguien estaba saliendo, hizo que su atención fuera hacia esa persona que salía de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Nagisa-kun? –


	21. -20-

Nagisa observo a la joven que acababa de salir de la cafetería y solo pudo sonreír con alegría, no le tomó importancia a la reacción de sus compañeros, ellos tarde o temprano terminarían enterándose de todo ésto, pues se encontraban en su tiempo. En su presente.

— Akari-chan —. Gritó alegre mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la abrazaba siendo correspondido.

— Nagisa-kun, al fin te veo —. Sus palabras fueron lentas al irse separando poco a poco de aquel abrazo. Los ojos avellana se dirigieron a las personas que los observaban sorprendidos.

— ¿Akari-chan? — Inquirió Isogai observando de forma seria a la pelinegra, analizándola.

— ¿Dije Akira? Quiero decir Kayano-chan —. Dijo nervioso el profesor al ver como sus alumnos solo asintieron desconfiados. 

Todo se quedó en silencio, sabía que debía contarles a todos sobre los sucesos recientes, pero antes debía explicar por su desaparición de la noche a la mañana y el por qué no dejo una carta o mensaje diciendo cuándo volvería.

— Kayano-chan, discúlpame por desaparecer —, hizo una reverencia, pero, en respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa.

— Tranquilo, Nagisa-kun. A mí no me debes dar explicaciones —. Al escuchar eso sintió como algo corría por su columna, tenía miedo de como Karma reaccionaría.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que el pelirrojo se vengará? No necesitaba de gráficos para saber que habría una pequeña venganza entre el futuro matrimonio.

— Lo sé, pero, eres mi mejor amiga y yo desaparecí sin dejar rastro alguno —. Trato de disculparse, pero, sabía que mientras su amiga negará él debía callar.

— ¡Ahora nos explicarán todo esto! ¿Cómo que ella es Kayano-chan y tú Nagisa-kun? — Cuestionó Megu siendo acompañada por sus compañeros que querían respuestas.

— ¿No es obvió? — Habló con una sonrisa arrogante Karma, al comprender qué sucedía, entendiendo con claridad aquellas palabras que le dijo su profesor o mejor dicho su mejor amigo en su etapa de adultez.

— ¿Karma-kun, acaso ya sabes qué sucedió? — Inquirió curiosos el adolescente de cabellera celesta mientras anotaba todo en su libreta para poder saber que había pasado. 

— No te quemes la cabeza ratoncito, todo pronto se va a aclarar. ¿Verdad, Nagisa-san? — Le pregunto al adulto que solo pudo asentir con seriedad.

Debían apresurarse e ir en busca de Karasuma para informa al gobierno sobre los sucesos recientes y, así puedan buscar una manera para solucionar el problema en el que estaban, pues si no querían que estos aumentaran provocando algo más grave que quizás no podrían solucionar fácilmente. Todos comenzaron a notar que el ambiente se volvía cada vez más serio, Akari sabía de memoria que Nagisa odiaba cuando todos sus amigos intentaban buscar alguna solución creyendo que no hay escapatoria alguna. 

— Nagisa-kun, hoy volvió Rio-chan de Londres. Mejor vayamos con ella, necesitamos a alguien que pueda aliviar el ambiente —. Intento animar a su amigo.

— ¿Eso es verdad, Kayano-chan? Entonces debemos intentar buscar una solución divertida —. Apoyo el profesor pulpo haciendo que la pelinegra abriera los ojos sorprendida.

Después de eso, noto a los otros dos adultos que estaban detrás de su amigo y excompañeros de la clase E. Solo podía intentar actuar normal, no quería llenar de más duda a esos niños que ahora veían el futuro con sus propios ojos.

Entre susurros la pelinegra interrogaba al peli celeste sobre el cómo hizo para traer a todos a su tiempo, contando a sus profesores, limitándose a responder con un suspiro triste acompañado de un: 

— Solo sucedió —. 

Terminando la conversación con unas risas por parte de la adulta al enterarse de la tan mala suerte que siempre acompañaba a ese profesor.

Al llegar al parque notaron a una chica similar a Nakamura, solo que más alta, al ver la sorpresa en los jóvenes les informo que efectivamente era ella. Cuando observo a Nagisa con falda solo pudo mostrar su sonrisa diabólica, como solo ella y Karma sabían hacerla. — Nagisa-chan~ — utilizando una voz cantarina lo llamo —. Yo viniendo a ayudar en tu búsqueda y mírate, ¿quién lo diría? Eres toda una dama —. Dijo bromista recibiendo solo un suspiro de resignación por parte del adulto que solo intentaba bajar más la falda.

— Rio-chan, no es el momento de hablar sobre lo que llevo puesto. Lo importante son ellos —. Intento que la atención dejara de dirigirse hacia él y que fuera dirigida al verdadero problema.

— ¿Qué? ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia? — Cuestiono asombrada mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros y comenzaba a tocar los rostros de ellos —. Son reales, no estoy alucinando—.

Los chicos se encontraban cansados de esperar respuestas así que hicieron caso a su instinto y se abalanzaron hacía su profesor interrogándolo, empezando con su identidad. Les contó que de un día a otro el despertó en su tiempo siendo informado que debía vigilar a los alumnos, principalmente, para ver si el futuro sería más rápido, pero él no quiso eso y se limitó a observar. Sin embargo, ahora caía en cuenta que no pensó en los cambios que habría con sus acciones, no creyó que unas palabras podrían darle la vuelta al mundo. Ahora lo sabía, lo que paso fue por su culpa, también, ahora sabía que el gobierno en realidad solo quería deshacerse lo antes posible de aquel pulpo que se hacía pasar por profesor. Después explico dónde estaban. La mayoría de ellos quedaron impactados, la otra parte estaban felices al ver que tenían un futuro sin peligro, pero después analizaron que eso solo es posible con la muerte de su profesor. Los que tenían una relación cercana a él, como lo era Nagisa-kun se sintieron tristes y querían abrazar a su profesor, lo extrañarían si él se fuera de su vida.

— Chicos, por favor entiéndanlo, todo lo que vivimos fue un tonto error de desesperación —. Eso fue suficiente para que los estudiantes se calmaran.

Pero la calma no duro mucho ya que de fondo se podía escuchar a Nakamura gritándole al teléfono.

— ¿A quién llamabas, Rio-chan? — Preguntó la actriz.

— La caballería diabólica está por llegar —. Finalizó con una sonrisa diabólica.


	22. -21-

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó asombrado el de cabellos celestes —.

— Ya sabes —. Comenzó a mover sus cejas de forma pervertida —.

— ¡Oh!~ ¿El prometido de Nagisa-kun? — Inquirió curioso el pulpo comprendiendo todo —.

— ¡Esperen! — Gritó, Nagisa sonrojado —. Y-yo voy a casarme —, susurro sonrojado —.

— Sí y, con el más bueno de los buenotes —. Recibió como respuesta por parte de Nakamura acompañada por las risas de su yo adulto y Kayano —.

Decididos, pensaban dirigirse a la casa de Nagisa, pero, la rubia adulta los detuvo diciendo que debían quedarse. Alegando que el clima era muy bonito y, por ello, tenían que disfrutarlo, el profesor insistía en que debían irse. Fue en ese instante que Kayano se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo no quería traumar a sus compañeros.

¡Qué mal! Porque a ella le valía un pepino y quería verlo sufrir un poco por hacerlos preocupar, aunque él sea el mejor asesino de toda la clase, le preocupó su desaparición.

Al principió creyó que se había ido para ser un asesino a diestra y siniestra, a causa por la fea imagen mental qué imaginó, por eso se vengaba.

— Esperemos un rato más —. Dijo seria para sentarse en el suelo siendo acompañada por las alumnas qué querían preguntarle sobre su cabello y, cómo es su vida de actriz.

Pasaron apenas dos minutos cuándo apareció una limusina — lujosa —, qué los dejó impactados a los adolescentes, preguntándose de qué millonario o famoso pertenecía aquel vehículo. Sus interrogativas fueron interrumpidas al notar cómo una puerta se abría y de ella salía un hombre de gran altura, dueño de una cabellera roja, dejándolos sin aire.

Nagisa de 15 años por el asombro quedó con la boca abierta por la gran altura que tenía ese hombre tan atractivo, al ver que se acercaba a ellos mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol sintió como su alma comenzaba a pesar.

— Ya llegó —. Susurro la adulta de Kayano qué estaba cerca de él —. Tú futuro en una sola imagen —. Dijo juguetona mientras guiñaba su ojo y después sintió un codazo por parte de Nakamura adulta.

— ¡Nagisa! — Gritó aquel hombre que sujetaba al peli celeste mayor de la cintura mientras lo alzaba al aire —.

Giraron de forma natural, parecía un niño con su juguete. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja feliz por tenerlo entre sus brazos. Soltando risas llenas de amor para qué luego de unos minutos estás fueran cesando de una forma dulce haciendo las vueltas lentas, manteniendo la hermosa figura del adulto con vestimenta femenina.

Cuando dejaron de girar, siguió abrazando a su pareja, lo apegó a su pecho y comenzó un beso, dónde dejaba en claro cuánto lo extrañaba.

Todas las chicas chillaron sonrojadas, cómo si se tratase de algún dorama o manga shōjo.

En cambio, los chicos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal escena tan poco usual en sus costumbres.

— Exagerados —. Dijeron a la par las adultas que observaban la cara de sus profesores —.

Irina estaba impactada ya qué en todos sus trabajos nunca vio una escena homosexual, mientras qué, Karasuma intentaba no ver la escena para darles intimidad, ya qué, consideraba que ese momento es demasiado personal para verlo. En cambio, Koro-sensei tomaba fotografías con quién sabe qué cámara usando su velocidad de 20 mash.

Pero se detuvo por un cuchillo qué paso a una gran velocidad cerca suyo.

— Koro-sensei. ¿No estaba usted muerto? — Preguntó con una sonrisa egocéntrica —.

— Karma —, susurro sonrojado el adulto con falta de cariño. No esperaba que su prometido hiciera toda una escenita cómo las qué él veía en los doramos y qué tanto soñaba con participar.

— Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa. Con ver a Koro-sensei creo que tu desaparición está relacionada con el gobierno —. Soltó un suspiro cansado, el gobierno y sus cosas raras.

Después, observó a su prometido con más detenimiento —. Nagisa~. ¿Y esa ropa? ¿Acaso...? ¿¡Te lo cortaste en vez del cabello!? — Su comentario atacó la escasa masculinidad de Nagisa.

— ¡Karma, cállate! — Gritó enojado por las palabras de su novio para darse la vuelta sonrojado, dirigiéndose hacia sus alumnos que veían atentamente todo.

— Esto me recuerda a una novela que leí —. Dijo Karma mirando la escena con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al joven de cabellos celestes que estaba a su lado.

Sus ojos celestes observaban atentamente esa escena, leyendo la frecuencia de ambas personas que, aunque fuera extraño estaban a la par. Como si fueran uno solo. Después miro a Karma, su mejor amigo.

¿Un romance nacerá entre ellos?

Y con esa pregunta en mente, sonrió con un toque rosado en sus mejillas.

Se sentía feliz al ver su futuro lleno de felicidad y amor, se sentía impaciente por querer vivirlo pronto.

— Tengo una duda. ¿Dónde nos quedaremos hasta qué todo se solucione? — Preguntó Karasuma-sensei qué alumbro la bombilla de todos los alumnos al percatarse de ello.

— Tranquilos, tengo todo cubierto —. Sonrió egocéntrico, Karma de 21 años, qué al notar la expresión rara de su pareja soltó una risa —. Ya compré una casa para cuándo nos casáramos, es lo suficientemente grande para que se hospeden, lo tenía planeado para hacer fiestas con la clase —. Eso provocó que todos quedarán sorprendidos.

¿Cuánto gana Karma?

Ni su pareja lo sabía, pero, le dio un beso y se disculpó por estropear la sorpresa en un susurro qué solo recibió una sonrisa llena de comprensión.


	23. -22-

Cuándo finalmente llegaron al hogar del diablo de la clase y del mejor asesino de todos, observaron atentamente la mansión de dos pisos. Quedándose sin aire, sintiéndose más pobres de lo que ya se sentían antes. Para su pesar, aquella mansión, aunque fuera de dos pisos se notaba que tenía demasiados metros de altura. Contando con el hermoso Ante-jardin que podías apreciar a simple vista, estaba bien cuidado con rosales blancos.

Al caminar en dirección a la gran "casa" y futuro hogar dónde estará lleno de amor entre la pareja de mejores amigos de la clase E, qué éstos solamente se veían de reojo haciendo que fuera visible los pequeños sonrojos que se provocaban. Al cruzar la gran puerta miraron la maravillosa decoración. Era tan fría, pero a la vez delicada, era notable la ausencia de una decoración familiar por parte de la pareja.

— La elegí por los gustos de Nagisa —. Informó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la sala de estar acompañado de su pareja.

Sentados, iniciaron las muestras de afecto por parte de Nagisa, llena de abrazos, besos en el rostro y palabras halagadoras. Dejando a todos los alumnos y adultos restantes buscando desviar la mirada de aquella escena de enamorados que solamente les provocaba un gran golpe por estar solteros.

— Maldito Akabane, nos hace sentir inferiores —. Habló Terasaka, mientras se desordenaba su cabello un poco estresado por querer marcharse a su hogar.

— Eso es porque soy superior, al fin te das cuenta —. Soltó el estudiante para después mirar las fotografías qué decoraban un mueble cercano a él.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar a Karasuma e Irina para informarles de la situación? — Preguntó dudosa la actriz, le dolía ver a su amor de adolescente con alguien más, mientras ella seguía estando sola, incluso, más sola qué un gay de clóset.

— Cabello de pasto ten compasión de mí, no he visto a Nagisa por 6 meses aproximadamente — se quejó el adulto mientras se aferraba a la cintura del peliceleste que se dejaba querer.

— ¿Cabello de pasto? ¿Por qué me llama así, Akabane-san? — Preguntó la adolescente qué tenía su cabellera del mismo color que el pasto.

— ¡Y lo pregunta! — Sé aguanto la risa la rubia mayor pero el codazo qué obtuvo de su amiga pelinegra.

— Yo llamaré a Karasuma-san e Irina-san —. Informó Nagisa separándose de su pareja que alzaba sus brazos suplicando amor.

Cuando salió de la habitación todo quedó en silencio.

— Y, Karma-san —. Se escuchó la voz de Koro-sensei —. ¿Desde cuándo eres pareja de Nagisa-sensei? — Sacó su cuaderno de futuras novelas, tornándose de un color rosado característico de él cuándo hablaban sobre el amor.

— ¡Objetivo, no pregunté eso! — Gritó molestó Karasuma, deseaba volver todo a la normalidad y ver si podían mantener un equilibrio entre el futuro y su presente. Cómo en esas películas sobre viajes en el tiempo.

— Pero, Karasuma-sensei, yo también quiero saber cuándo Nagisa-kun me amará —. Dijo de forma divertida. Nagisa-kun, creyó que era para burlarse de él, molestó con un sonrojo miró hacía otra dirección dónde estaban sus compañeras que miraban atentamente su rostro para ver su reacción.

Eso empeoró su reacción a las escenas qué vivía, así que cuando estaba a punto de pedir el baño para escaparse se topó con su yo del futuro. Él le sonreía felizmente para tomarle del gancho y sentarse juntos. Aunque le sorprendió verlo sin el maquillaje y la ropa femenina que usaba. En ese instante vestía un short gris junto a una polera grande azul. Al parecer le pertenecía a Karma aquella prenda, esa idea solo empeoró el sonrojo de su rostro.

Ya no sabía cómo bajarse el color de su rostro.

— Nagisa, ¿por qué te quitaste esa ropa? Te veías tan bien —. Dijo desilusionado mientras hacía expresiones demasiado exageradas de tristeza.

— Ajá, claro cómo digas Karma, solo acepta la llamada que pronto hará Karasuma-san y la envías a la televisión para qué esté bien enterado del tema y no crean que es broma tuya —. Respondió cambiando su expresión sonrojada a una de enojo. Sabía qué su yo del pasado estaba pasando una gran vergüenza con toda esa compañía que solo buscaban molestarle para provocarle un gran sonrojo.

A regañadientes Karma aceptó lo qué le dijo su prometido. Conectó su celular al televisor para aceptar la videollamada, al hacerlo se fijó que Karasuma hizo lo mismo, pero con su computador de trabajo.

— Akabane y Shiota me pueden informar sobre el "gran" problema qué están viviendo —. Pidió mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, al parecer creía que sus exalumnos vivían algo "malo" o "extraño".

— Entonces, abra los ojos Karasuma-san —. Dijo bromista la rubia adulta.

Cómo pidió Nakamura, el adulto de cabellera negra lo hizo y al ver los rostros adolescentes de sus exalumnos lo dejó helado.

Hasta que la puerta detrás de él se abrió dejando ver a una adulta rubia de gran pechonalidad junto a niño pelinegro de apenas cuatro o cinco años.

— ¡Amor! ¡Dile a nuestro hijo qué me respete! — Gritó exigiendo respeto, ya qué, es la mujer que le dio vida a ese mocoso insolente.

— ¡Papá! Dile a esa señora qué no pienso ponerme ropa tan fea —. Dijo el niño mientras se acercaba a su padre.

— Al parecer no somos los únicos con problemas —. Soltó con burla el pelirrojo al ver que la atención del niño de cuatro años estaba en él, hizo un saludo con su mano —. Buenas, Makoto-kun.

— Tío Karma, buenos días. Tío Nagisa, ¡hola! ¿Cuándo vendrán a visitarnos? — Preguntó el infante con ilusión mientras ignoraba a su madre que hacía una rabieta.

— ¿Esa mujer acaso no madura? — Dijo el pelinegro del pasado dejando de lado el tema de qué se casará y formará una familia junto a esa mujer que solo sabe mostrar sus pechos.

— Akabane, no te burles de tus mayores. Dejando ese tema a un lado, logró observar qué, ¿Los alumnos de la clase E están en nuestro tiempo? — Dijo con duda ya qué no comprendía todo.

— Correcto, el gobierno del pasado me transportó a su tiempo y por unos errores llegamos al nuestro —. Informó Nagisa mientras observaba al pervertido de su alumno.

— Entendido, informaré al gobierno sobre éste suceso y buscaremos una solución, por lo mientras intenten qué ésto no sea informado a los demás y a la prensa —. Pidió el ex-profesor qué recibió una respuesta positiva a su pedido.

Se despidieron de los adultos y el lugar se quedó en silencio.

— Así qué tu esposa —. Dijo picarona la adulta con mucha pechonalidad.

— Cállese, Irina —. Respondió serio el adulto, provocando que todos los demás comenzarán a reír ante los intentos de coqueteo de Bitch-sensei.


	24. -23-

Cap23: Los adultos observaban a los alumnos que veían y paseaban por la mansión hablando y halagando la elección de Akabane del qué sería su futuro hogar, mientras que el adolescente ensanchaba su sonrisa orgullosa con una pizca de ego por esas palabras, ¿a quién no se le podría subir?

Nakamura miraba a su mejor amigo, el ex-diablo, qué este observaba atentamente a los alumnos y al intento de coqueteo de su profesora.

— ¿Piensas lo que estoy pensando? — Dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de los dos mejores amigos que estaban hablando sobre el nuevo drama de Akari.

— Obviamente, que compañeros de travesuras seríamos si no supiera lo que tú estás pensando — dicho eso, le provocó a Nagisa un escalofrío.

— No hagan tonterías y mucho menos en mi nueva casa —. Dijo esperando que tuvieran una gotita de compasión.

El pobre había vivido una montaña rusa, dejen que este relajado en tierra por al menos unas horitas, pero a esa pareja de amigos diabólicos les valió lo mismo, así como el respeto hacía Irina, es decir nada. Corrieron con sus celulares para conectarlos a la televisión.

— ¡Chicos, venga! Queremos que disfruten su estadía en nuestro tiempo —. Gritó la rubia mientras buscaba lo qué quería mostrarles a esos niños.

Cuando todos llegaron observaban como la adulta Nakamura se reía de lo que veía su celular.

— Toma, busca videos, pero ni siquiera intentes entrar a la carpeta "4519411", qué tiene contraseña querida —. Se dirigió a su amiga que solo hizo un puchero al saber eso —, bueno adolescentes con las hormonas más revoloteadas que fujoshi en medio de escena yaoi.

Les informó que su estadía en el hotel "Akabane Shiota" será el mejor, así que prepárense para saber sobre escenas vergonzosas de su vida, ya que no los podemos sacar a la luz del día, para no ser comidos por la prensa —. Dijo en broma mientras apuntaba hacía su amiga para que comenzará.

Pero, un carraspeo arruino el inicio de la función.

— ¿Hotel "Akabane Shiota"? — Preguntó el adulto que parecía adolescente.

— Ya, ya, ya. Bienvenidos al hotel "Shiota Akabane" ¿Feliz? — Habló el pelirrojo, recibiendo como respuesta de su prometido un asentimiento —. Nunca vuelvo a apostar contigo enano.

— Pues no deberías apostar cosas que sabes bien perderás —. Sonrió con confianza.

— Yo cómo iba a saber que ella nunca se te había declarado, estaba segurísimo de que la habías rechazado y por eso, ella siempre negaba las salidas —. Informó, intentando no sentirse tan humillado por perder.

— Ella no podía porque se fue a Corea del Sur —, dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Seguramente muchos ya saben de quién hablamos, pero, los adolescentes no entendían nada. A excepción del pulpo amarillo que tenían por profesor que notó un sonrojo en cierta actriz que estaba en el salón.

Todos guardaron silencio cuándo en la televisión apareció una fotografía, esto daba inició a la sesión de momentos vergonzosos que había dicho la rubia adulta.

Comenzaron con una foto de la graduación, muchos no tardaron en mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa de sí mismos, pero, de la nada apareció una foto donde Terasaka tenía la cara llena de barro y Akabane salía por detrás con una cubeta sucia con su típica expresión de diablo. Eso provoco que algunos rieran y otros solamente suspiraban al notar la fechoría. Mientras los dos Karmas sonreían orgullosos de sus acciones nada puras.

Después, vieron una donde salía Kayano con el cabello negro sujetando el libro, que les entregó Koro-sensei, mojado por un café.

— Perdón, Koro-sensei, se me resbaló —. Se disculpó, se avergonzaba por haber arruinado uno de los recuerdos de su profesor.

— Tranquila, Akari-chan —. La adulta sonrió agradecida por tener el perdón del amor de su hermana.

— Igual ese libro era imposible de terminar. ¿Hasta dónde llegaron? — Preguntó la rubia al intentar recordar la página en la que se había quedado.

— 511, intenté leer todas las noches, pero, mientras más leo creo que aparecen más páginas —. Respondió el de cabellos largos dejando al adolescente a su lado impresionado ante el descubrimiento de un libro de recuerdos interminables.

— Yo llegué hasta la página 367, la mejor página de mi vida —. Admitió el diablo Akabane.

— Admito qué me hubiera gustado que quién me preguntará fuese Nagisa-kun —. Recibió un pequeño golpe de su prometido junto a un susurro de pedófilo —. Respondiendo a la pregunta del Ikemen-kun, es muy fácil. En esa página decía cómo pedirle matrimonio a Nagisa en 5 pasos fáciles de ejecutar —. Dijo con voz de comercial mostrando de un guiño coqueto.

— Admito qué el sushi estaba delicioso —. Se escuchó por parte del adulto con menor estatura qué al decir eso logro que su otro yo tuviera el antojo de comer.

Siguieron hablando de sucesos que vivieron, cómo el viaje de Nakamura y sus amigos a Londres. Mostrando fotos de los lugares que visitó e hizo turismo.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta escucharon una alarma por parte de Akari, dejándolos asombrados.

— ¿Qué? Tengo una alarma para dormir y no tener cara de muerto —. Admitió porque estaban en confianza.

— Eso es verdad, quiero mantener mi belleza facial —. Apoyo la profesora de inglés.

Todos aceptaron que era mejor dormir, ya qué era tarde y no sabían hasta cuándo volverían, por eso debían obtener energía por sí sucedía algo extraño.

Nagisa se despidió de todos sus alumnos para irse a su habitación acompañado de su prometido, escuchando de fondo las risas y silbidos de los alumnos.


	25. -24-

Nagisa cambió su ropa a una simple camisa qué por extraño que parezca es de la época en qué Karma y él eran unos adolescentes, en una de sus escapadas por parte de su pareja a su habitación por la noche se quedó con ella comenzando a usarla cómo pijama, lo extraño aquí era qué aún le quedaba grande.

Maldijo el no haber crecido — casi — nada desde los quince.

Cuando se acostó en su nueva cama matrimonial sintió cómo su cuerpo se hundía, el colchón era demasiado cómodo y suavecito.

Perfecto para descansar después de un duro día de trabajo. Al rato sintió cómo su lado derecho de la cama se hundía mientras unos brazos sujetaban su cadera acercándolo a un pecho qué conocía perfectamente.

Sentir el latir del corazón de su amado le provocaba una inmensa alegría, por al fin tenerlo a su lado, sentir aquella caricia en su espalda a causa de la — gran — mano de su pareja lo hacía estremecer. Recibir esos mimos en ese momento que compartía junto a su pareja le hacían recordar lo mucho que lo extraño y anhelo que tuvo en esos largos 6 meses, en los cuáles vivió junto a sus compañeros y su yo del pasado. Poco después comenzó a sentir suaves besos en sus mejillas y frente.

Abrió sus ojos para mirar el rostro de su Karma, dándole esas muestras de afecto que tan necesitado lo tenían.

— Te extrañe —. Susurró mientras correspondía el abrazo del más alto.

— Tú no sabes cómo me sentí sin ti a mi lado —. Respondió también susurrando mientras recordaba lo gris y aburrido que se volvieron sus días sin estar junto a ese enano que lo tenía flechado.

— Tal vez estuvimos igual, pero, tú nunca demuestras si éstas mal o si te desahogas —. Informó con obviedad el de cabellos celestes, qué conocía a la perfección esa actitud del diablo pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo fue tu vida en el pasado? — Intentó cambiar de tema, Nagisa no quería incomodar a su pareja así qué no reclamó nada por el busco cambio del tema.

— Karma-kun y Nagisa-kun se enamoraron de mí a la vez —, soltó una carcajada al ver como su amado hacía una cara de asombro —. Al parecer la frase de tu declaración tenía razón: "Nagisa, te amaré no importa cómo seas, mayor, menor, o de otro sexo; yo te amaré y haré feliz" —. Dicho esto, el rostro de Akabane era un poema, su sonrojo era competencia con su cabello, ante sus palabras de adolescente cuándo le declaró su amor al hombre qué tenía entre sus brazos.

— Mejor vamos a dormir, ya —. Se sentía tan avergonzado ante el conocimiento de su pareja sobre él y sus acciones. Lo conocía tan bien que le encantaba y daba temor a la vez. Por qué, Nagisa sabía cómo actuar para ganar ante él.

Pero sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar el celular sonar avisando que tenía una llamada. Karma la aceptó al ver que era de Karasuma.

— Buenas noches. ¿Dígame? — Habló normal Karma, respondiendo con monosílabos y con algún otro "entiendo", cada vez que escuchaba la voz proveniente de la otra línea que le hablaba —. Lo haremos — finalizó la llamada colgando.

— ¿Qué era? — Preguntó el adulto de cabellos largos mientras esta vez se acomodaba bajo las sábanas.

— El gobierno encontró la forma de regresar a todos a su tiempo, mañana debemos llevarlos a la montaña dónde los del pasado crearon esa máquina del tiempo, extrañamente apareció en nuestro tiempo —. Informó mientras repetía la misma acción que su amado.

— Pensé que duraría más esto —, soltó un bostezo mientras se acurrucaba más al pelirrojo.

— Yo también —, susurró suavemente antes de adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños.

Las horas pasaron y la oscuridad del cielo cambió a un hermoso celeste, mostrando el inicio del día. Los adolescentes qué ocuparon las habitaciones de visitas despertaron por el rugir de sus estómagos que anhelaban algo con lo cual sobrevivir.

Nagisa y Karma fueron los primeros en bajar, algo somnolientos y avergonzados, ya qué notaron cómo sus compañeros intentaban dejarlos a los dos juntos para que la chispa del amor naciera, pues al ver a esa pareja de prometidos que revelaba su futuro les encantó y notaban la felicidad que poseían, eso los hacía desear que sus compañeros y amigos también la vivieran.

Al llegar a la cocina fueron testigos de algo que nunca esperarían.

Nagisa-sensei estaba siendo besado por su pareja sobre el mueble de la cocina, besos llenos de pasión acompañados de palabras acarameladas qué provocaban risas dulces y miradas de amor. Pequeños roces por la espalda y cintura, toques llenos de amor. De ese amor que no es fácil de olvidar, del que se hace notar y que no puede ser reemplazado de un día para otro, porque te hace extrañarlo.

— ¿Akabane, ya está comiendo su desayuno? — Dijo descaradamente el profesor pulpo qué tenía su piel rosa ante la escena acaramelada de esos amantes.

— ¡No diga eso, Koro-sensei! — Gritó apenado Nagisa al ser descubierto por los adultos viéndolo en una escena personal junto a su pareja.

Los demás alumnos solo miraban curiosos la escena graciosa y tierna que estaba en la cocina. Akabane Karma, cómo buen demonio qué es, quiso jugar con esos adolescentes.

— Si quieren ver cómo se hacen los bebés sigan mirando, pueden grabar si quieren —. Informó con un guiño, para continuar besando a su pareja.

Pero, todo se detuvo por el pequeño golpe que le otorgo su prometido reclamándole qué no dijera eso frente a sus compañeros, hablando sobre qué debía mejorar esa actitud de diablo qué poseía.

Los gritos hacían que todos miraran esa escena con asombro, no esperaban que pelearán frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto gritó? — Preguntó Akari que se encontraba vestida junto a su amiga rubia.

Todos apuntaron a un Nagisa gritándole a Karma, mientras él intentaba pedirle perdón con besos en el cuello

— Aunque Nagisa-kun pronto se casará con Karma-kun y algo de esa actitud diabólica se le haya pegado sigue siendo él. Un enano qué se avergüenza ante las acciones del demonio que tiene por novio —.

Soltó una carcajada la Nakamura adulta mientras señalaba las mejillas sonrojadas del adulto peli celeste.

Nagisa siempre será Nagisa, aunque sufra pequeños cambios por las nuevas cosas qué viva. Él siempre será él.

Con eso en mente el pequeño Shiota miró a su mejor amigo pelirrojo que reía por la escena que formaban los adultos enamorados. Él ya deseaba crecer para amarse de esa forma junto al chico qué le tenía confundido desde primer año.

Al parecer el amor que dura y se guarda es muy fuerte, sobretodo, cuándo este es correspondido.


	26. -25-

La hora llegó, guardias del gobierno vigilaban la situación, mientras, los adolescentes y profesores se veían entre ellos intentando que la despedida no fuera tan dolorosa para los chicos al despedirse de su supuesta "Hinata-sensei".

— ¡Nagisa-sensei! — Gritó con lágrimas y lloriqueos falsos Nakamura —. Perderemos a la mejor profesora de todo el mundo —. Ahora, el adulto no sabía cómo tomarse eso, si para bien o para mal, pero, decidió no pelear.

— Yo también los extrañare, aunque no lo crean me encariñe más con mis amigos por ustedes —. Admitió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de fondo se escuchó un sonido tierno proveniente de sus dos amigas presentes.

— ¿Así qué, me amas más ahora? — Susurró su prometido mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura.

— Obvio, cariño —. Se besaron, todos los alumnos los observaron de forma tierna, hablando sobre lo mucho que les gustaría ver eso llegando a su mundo.

Pero, qué mal que los sueños no son posibles. Debían irse, el tiempo se acababa y el gobierno no tenía todo el día para ver cómo unos adolescentes querían ver la vida romántica de una futura pareja de casados.

— Ya deben irse ellos —. Habló Karasuma serio, estaba algo incómodo. No sabía del lazo que formó Nagisa con sus amigos adolescentes, pero al parecer fue fuerte y eso provocaba que los alumnos lo miraran de forma negativa.

— Karasuma nunca tiene tacto —, dijo en broma Koro-sensei —. Debes mejorar tus emociones o, si no, nunca te volverán a llamar salvo si es alguna emergencia que tenga que ver con el gobierno —. De fondo los alumnos ya adultos silbaban de forma inocente, Karasuma solo les dedicó una mala mirada para suspirar agotado.

— Vengan, por favor, suban sobre la plataforma frente suyo —. Y cómo dijo era verdad.

Una pequeña plataforma de metal que al parecer llevaría a su mundo a los jóvenes que viajaron al futuro por error de un pervertido, sí, Nagisa le explicó todo cuándo se encontraron en ese lugar, el Okajima adulto tendrá una larga conversación sobre no hacer estupideces.

— Siempre los recordaremos — dijo Nagisa cuándo estaba a punto de subir a la plataforma.

— Sobre ese tema, tristemente eliminaremos todos sus recuerdos —. Dijo el ex-profesor.

— ¡Qué! — Gritaron al unísono los que ya estaban sobre la plataforma.

— No les quería contar, pero, al parecer si dejamos que tengan recuerdos de estos sucesos, además de qué intenten cambiar el futuro o algo por el estilo, el tiempo se distorsionara y provocará alguna catástrofe —. Todos miraban horrorizados a Karma adulto —. ¿Qué? Alguien debía dar las malas noticias.

Todos observaban sorprendidos, no querían despedirse de Nagisa adulto, pero al parecer debían hacerlo obligatoriamente.

— Chicos, sé qué puede ser difícil despedirse de Nagisa-sensei, pero es por nuestro bien, el de ellos y del tiempo obviamente. Así qué, solamente esperemos este futuro alegres. ¿Entendido, alumnos? — Preguntó el pulpo recibiendo el asentimiento de todos sus alumnos qué se despedían de los adultos.

— Esperen, calmen la despedida —. Habló Karma-kun —. Eso quiere decir qué olvidaremos todo, totalmente todo suceso qué esté relacionado a este mundo y a Nagisa-san — Intentó confirmar lo dicho.

— Correcto, les darían básicamente nuestros recuerdos de esos momentos de nuestras vidas —. Informó el Sr. Akabane.

— Así que sería un desperdicio no aprovechar esta situación —. Todos veían curiosos al adolescente rebelde —, Nagisa-kun —. Llamó a su amigo que solo veía en silencio todo el drama qué estaban causando.

— ¿Qué pasa, Karma-kun? — Preguntó para saber qué quería decir su futura pareja y primer amor.

— Me gustas y espero nuestro matrimonio, amor —. Eso dejó con un sonrojo al peliceleste, no se esperaba que Karma sintiera lo mismo que él ahora, en su línea del tiempo.

— Yo, Kar —, pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo menor que se le acababa de declarar.

— Ahora presionen ese maldito botón —. Al decir eso Karasuma ejecutó lo dicho, el tiempo que les dió el gobierno para hacer eso se estaba acabando.

Nagisa desconcertado solo calló al ver cómo una luz blanca lo rodeaba obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

Escuchó un ruido, eran todos sus compañeros en sus puestos mirándose y riéndose entre ellos, al parecer todos se quedaron dormidos en una clade de Koro-sensei, hasta el mismo profesor se avergonzaba por dormirse en su clase.

El adolescente de cuerpo andrógino solo veía las escenas qué estaban creando sus amigos, el solo podía mirar, pensar y razonar lo qué estaba pasando, ya que, en su cabeza había una duda. Sentía una sensación agridulce, cómo si supiera cosas que los demás no y era verdad, se percató al ver cómo todos si olvidaron todo, sorprendiéndose de su pensar.

"Lo recuerdo todo, ¿por qué será?"

Recordaba todo, ¿cómo? No tuvo qué olvidar todo cómo aparentemente le pasó a sus compañeros.

— Ey, Nagisa-kun —. Al escuchar la voz de Karma se dio la vuelta rápidamente para verlo.

— ¿Karma? — Aunque el pelirrojo lo vio extrañado.

— ¿Por qué de la nada me hablas sin el honorífico? Sabes, mejor dejemos el tema de lado —. Sonrió, aunque Nagisa notó el nerviosismo en su frecuencia —. Mejor planeemos cómo matar a ese pulpo —, Nagisa iba a aceptar, pero, escuchó un ruido de pasos.

— Profesor nuevo —. Susurró al ver cómo la puerta se abría, pero, solo se vió a Irina.

Karma se burló de lo dicho por Nagisa para después parar.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente Nagisa? El único profesor nuevo fue ese bastardo qué era compañero de Karasuma-sensei —. Informó mientras soltaba aún pequeñas risas por la expresión de Nagisa.

El único Nagisa Shiota en ese tiempo, no hay otro.

Él es el único, ya qué, es su tiempo.

Fin-


	27. Epilogo

Se escuchaban los gritos de felicidad, el sonar de las campanas también y esa sensación que solo daban esas festividades qué es muy difícil participar, sentir el amor y bondad recorrer el ambiente. Los recuerdos de ese día serán tan bien recordados por los exalumnos de la clase E.

Con el recuerdo de la primera boda de ese grupo de mejores amigos.

Dos adultos de estaturas tan diferentes salían de la capilla con arroz por el aire. Sus trajes se contrastaban, uno blanco y otro negro, besándose y viéndose con dulzura.

Nagisa Shiota y Karma Shiota al fin, casados. Llegó ese día, después de tantas aventuras y sucesos extraños sobre el tiempo. Al fin, llegó su gran día.

El día dónde uno recibió el apellido del otro y su unión ante el gobierno, sí que fue un gran logro que el gobierno de Japón aceptará la ley del matrimonio igualitario y lo consiguieron. Ya qué, Karma al ver a un postulante con ministros que apoyaban la ley, los ayudó a ganar como pudo. Razón de unas cuántas noches de insomnio, pero, todo valió la pena, obtuvo su buen final.

En ese instante todo su esfuerzo se mostraba en aquellos grandes y hermosos frutos para ese matrimonio qué era notable ver aquel futuro brillante y próspero para ambos.

\- ¿Nagisa, no tienes hambre? - Preguntó su esposo, qué bien suena eso. Al ver qué aún no había tocado la comida de su plato.

\- Díganos qué aún estoy ansioso -, comenzó a rascar su nuca qué estaba al aire, pues se había cortado su cabello y ya no lo cubría hasta sus hombros.

\- ¿Por qué? Sí ya estás casado con éste hermoso semental -. Comenzó con ego, Nagisa iba a bajarle los humos, pero, el vibrar de su celular en su bolsillo derecho lo detuvo.

\- ¿Quién será? - Preguntó ya qué estaban todos sus amigos en la fiesta celebrando con alcohol, pero, al ver que alguien lo llamaba lo dejó sorprendido al ver cómo los números cambiaban de uno a otro.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu celular? Mejor corta -. Propuso Karma sospechando qué podría ser un hacker.

\- No puedo, no me deja cortar ni apagarlo -. Dijo asustado el novio al intentar de muchas formas cortar la llamada.

\- Entonces solo queda contestar. Tranquilo, si es un hacker te compraré un celular e intentaré qué tenga mejor seguridad qué éste -. Intentó consolar a su esposo qué asintió y se sintió más seguro ante las palabras de su pareja.

Al presionar el botón se quedaron callados al ver cómo hacía sonidos raros y las imágenes se veían borrosas hasta qué en un punto notaron cómo la imágen se dividía en dos y dejaba a la vista a dos personas.

A los segundos se dieron cuenta que aquellas personas eran nada más ni menos qué Nagisa y Ritsu del pasado sonriendo al ver qué su plan salió cómo esperaban.

"- Hola, profesor nuevo -". Saludó Nagisa al ver a su otro yo.

\- Qué buen juego de palabras, Nagisa-kun -. Sonrió al recordar su viaje. Espera... - ¿¡CÓMO!? Yo recuerdo qué les borraron la memoria -. Dijo asombrado al percatarse de lo que sucedía, su esposo estaba sorprendido de lo que se demoró su marido en darse cuenta de todo lo qué pasaba.

"- Díganos qué por alguna razón no olvidé nada -". Informó nervioso el alumno recién graduado.

"- Yo guardé los sucesos en mi memoria, logrando qué el mecanismo de borrado de memoria no me afectara, un día me fijé qué Nagisa sabía ciertas cosas y actuaba de forma extraña cómo si hubiera vivido cosas qué no pasaron para los demás y le pregunté, pasaron algunas cosas, planeamos esto y aquí nos tienen -". Dijo Ritsu qué estaba con la ropa de graduada llamando la atención de los adultos.

\- ¿Están en la graduación? - Preguntó Karma -. Momentos importantes para ambos lados, qué loca coincidencia -. Informó mientras miraba a su esposo en sus años de adolescente.

"- Sí y según la ropa qué tienen puesta creó qué ya se casaron -". Sonrió con alegría, ese futuro ya lo deseaba.

\- No sabes lo que espere, siete años. Te deseo suerte -. Al escuchar eso los adolescentes se rieron y al ver la cara de ofensa en Karma las risas fueron en aumento.

"- Verdad -". Aceptó Nagisa triste. "- Los dejó con Ritsu-chan, Karma se acerca -". El Nagisa del futuro se alegró al escuchar cómo su yo del pasado nombraba a su futura pareja.

Terminó la llamada y se fijó en cómo su mejor amigo se acercaba hasta él.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? - Preguntó con una sonrisa de arrogancia el adolescente qué había escapado de Terasaka, ya que, según el gorila se vengaría.

\- Con un profesor -. Sonrió al pensar lo qué estaba viviendo en siete años más.

\- ¿Tenías un profesor particular? ¿Y, aun así tenías malas notas? Nagisa, eres una decepción -. Soltó ese comentario junto a una sonora carcajada, ocultando en su interior su deseo por quererse tirar de un puente al decir tanta estupidez mientras hablaba.

\- Karma. ¿Quieres salir a comer sushi conmigo? - Preguntó con una sonrisa para tomar del gancho a la persona qué le gusta.

Tal vez sea un hermoso día para declarar su amor o esperaba qué Karma lo hiciera.

¿Quién sabe? El tiempo lo dirá.


End file.
